Narissa Snape
by YourMyCrazyMadBitch
Summary: What if Lily Evans had a daughter instead of a son? And what if that daughter was not to James Potter but instead to Severus Snape? Narissa instead of Harry, Couples - Lily/Severus, Draco/Narissa(OC), Remus/Narissa(OC), Hermione/Ron, Pansy/Gilderoy(Lockhart) - Summary sucks. Does contain some swearing and also some smut in later and future chapters. R&R.
1. Prologue

**Severus' POV**

My feet sprang into action as soon as the first window shattered. I ran up the narrow staircase and into the dark hallway. 'Lily!' I yelled still moving. I had to get to them, I had to get to Lily and our daughter.

Cracks were starting to form in the walls beside me as I ran even faster than before. My eyes continually scanned each room I passed, but my heart was set on the nursery. 'Lily!' I yell again. This time there was a scream. 'Severus!' she screamed. My heart was slamming against my rib cage.

I arrived at the door to the nursery to find it was locked. My fists pounded at the door until I heard another scream, the scream of my child. My hand found its way to my wand, and without hesitation I pointed it at the lock. _'Alohomora' _

I burst into the room to find a dark cloaked wizard standing before a body on the ground, the body of Lily. My mouth gaped open for a second. 'You bastard!' I yelled pointing my wand at the wizard. He turned with a wicked smile on his face. Voldemort.

My eyes fixed on my child who sat in her cot screaming and crying at her mother. My heart broke. _'Expelliarmus' _Voldemort chanted and my wand flew out of my hand. 'There, there, Severus' he said walking towards me. 'Why…' I cried, staring at lily. 'Things are not as they seem Severus' he hissed. And with that, he disappeared through the already shattered window. I dropped to my knees and held Lily in my arms. 'Sev' she whispered. 'You're alive' I whispered back. She gave a small smile back through her bloodied face. 'Why did he spare you?' I asked. 'I don't know' she replied.

I helped her up and onto a chair. 'Narissa' she whispered. I turned and walked over to the cot to grab our now silent daughter. 'Her forehead' Lily gasped. Narissa's right side of her forehead now had a lightening shaped wound. One that would last forever.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Hermione and Ron

**_10 years later_**

**Narissa's POV**

'Almost there' my mother said, running beside me. Paws meowed in her small cage on my trolley. 'Alright, just here' she says, smiling at me. 'Here?' I questioned. 'Well straight through that brick wall over there, but yes, here' she replied. I look up at the signs. 'Platform 9…..' I turn around. 'And platform 10…..' I read. 'And we are going to Platform 9 ¾ 'she says. I feel uneasy. What if I don't go through? What if I go _splat_?

'We can do it together' she whispers in my ear. I sigh. 'You'll be fine Narissa' she says. 'I can only hope' I mutter. 'Ready? One….Two….Three!' she yells, and before I know it we are dashing towards the brick wall. I close my eyes. I can feel the scenery has changed, so I open them again. I let out the trapped breath I was holding. 'I told you' she whispered.

To the left was a very large train with other students boarding it. To my right was another brick wall, one that had a mirror hanging on it. I walk over to it, taking the chance to fix up my hair. The first thing I see are my dark eyes, my very black ones in fact. My long black hair was pulled into a plait that ran down my black. These were the traits of my father. 'Thank goodness you didn't get your father's nose' my mother laughed. 'Come on, you don't want to miss the train do you?' she says, grabbing my hand. 'I wouldn't want to give dad a reason to yell at me I guess' I say, taking one final glance in the mirror.

My mother wheels my trolley to a worker packing the luggage onto the train. 'Here' she says to me. She kneels down and takes Paws out of the cage. 'She'll make you feel better' she says, handing her to me. My black cat meowed in response, then began to purr as I started petting her.

'Your father will be waiting at the gate, and don't forget to address him as Professor or Professor Snape' she tells me. 'Okay' I say back. She kisses my forehead. 'We will see each other soon, I promise' she says to me. 'Good' I say back, giving her a hug. 'Alright, go on now' she says, ushering me onto the train.

I walk down the aisle till I get to the very last set of seats. I open the door to see two students, a boy and a girl sitting across from each other. 'Hello' the girl says. 'Hi' I whisper. 'I'm Hermione Granger' she says proudly. 'Ron say hello' she scolds, hitting him. 'Hello' he says through a mouthful of food. 'You must excuse him' she says to me, rolling her eyes. 'it's okay' I reply. Once he swallows his food he turns to me. 'Ron Weasley' he says. I nod. 'Narissa Snape' I say. 'Seriously? You're Narissa Snape?' Hermione says, leaning towards me. 'The one and only' I say, taking a seat beside her. 'I've heard about you, you're the daughter of Lily Evans, the woman who Lo-o-r…. uh, he-who-shall-not-be-named, spared.' She says, astonished. 'Yep' is all I say. 'Sorry, you must get that a lot' she says, lowering her head. 'Yeah' I sigh. 'Hey, is Professor Snape your dad?' Ron asks. 'How do you know about him?' I question. Ron is going into his first year at Hogwarts, just like me. How would he know about my father? 'I have 3 older brothers' he answers. 'Apparently he is the most scariest man alive'. 'He is isn't really, once you get to know him' I defend. 'It depends how you meet him' Hermione says. Ron and I both cock our heads to the side. 'Well you know him as a father' she says pointing to me. 'Your brothers know him as a teacher' she says pointing to Ron. 'Makes sense' I say. Maybe she's right. Ron's brothers obviously met him where he has authority over them and they have to as he says. I met him where he would do anything for me, because he loves me.

And with that our train ride started. Ron and I leaned towards the window, waving to our parents. My mother was easy to spot. 'Bye mum!' I yell. Ron yelled to his family as well. 'See ya Ginny, bye mum, bye dad!' he yelled to a family of gingers. 'You both have ginger parents' Hermione noted when we sat back down. 'Half' I say. 'My mum is a ginger and my dad has black hair' I toss my plait over my left shoulder so she could see it. 'Where are your parents?' Ron asked. 'Both of my parents are muggles' she sighs. 'Oh' Ron says. 'Doesn't matter' I say. She looks up. 'Having muggles as parents won't stop you from becoming a powerful witch' I assure her. She smiles.

'Pet names!' Ron yells. Hermione laughs. 'Paws' I say. 'Crookshanks' Hermione says, picking up her ginger cat. 'Do you have a pet?' she asks Ron. 'I do' he says proudly. 'Meet Scabbers' he says, pulling open his sleeve. He puts his hand in and pulls out a rat. 'Ew' Hermione says. 'I hate rats'. 'He's cute' I say. Ron smiles and we continue having conversations all the way to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Draco

**Narissa's POV**

'Looks like we're here' Hermione says just as the train stops. 'We're in the middle of nowhere!' Ron protests. 'We have to take those carriages to get to Hogwarts' I say, pointing out the window. 'Smart' Ron says, nodding. I hear Hermione snicker. 'It's called common sense Ron' she says getting up and walking out the door. 'Come on Crookshanks'. The cat meowed in response. 'What's her problem?' Ron asks. 'I don't know' I honestly say.

Ron and I hop off the train, me going first. 'I'm too short, it feels like I'm jumping off a cliff' I say to Ron. 'I'll catch you, I promise' a boy with shining blonde hair, on the platform says, smiling. 'She doesn't talk to strangers' Ron says to him. 'You were a stranger a couple of hours ago' I say and jump.

The boy catches me as he promised. 'You need help too?' He asks Ron, smirking. 'No way' and he jumps. He lands crooked on the platform and falls to his knees. 'Gosh Ron' I say and help him up. 'Should've accepted my offer 'the boy laughs, but it sounded like a mean laugh. 'Draco Malfoy' He says to me. 'Narissa Snape' I say back. His gaze softened. 'I know, I know, the girl whose mother lived, blah-blah' I sighed. 'Actually I was thinking about your father, Slytherin and all, I guess you'll be in Slytherin too' he says smiling. Ron let out a laugh. 'What Weasley?' Draco shot at him. 'How-w-w' Ron started. 'The hair, the rat and the personality. Obviously a Weasley' he snickers. 'She won't be in Slytherin!' He yells at him. 'Calm down' He says rolling his eyes. 'Well she won't' Ron says, a bit softer. 'Her father is head of Slytherin, I am fairly certain she will' he says smiling at me. 'Will you be in Slytherin?' I ask him. 'Absolutely certain of it' he says proudly. 'My father was in Slytherin' he continues. 'And you have the obnoxious personality to be in it' Ron huffs. 'You don't want to get on the wrong side of me, Weasley' Draco warns. 'What do you think you will be in Ron?' I ask, trying to ease the tension. 'My brothers were in Gryffindor, so I guess that's where I'll end up' he says blocking out Draco silently mimicking him.

Before I could say anything, a person who I would describe as a giant comes up to us. 'Alright, looks like you're the last group, you'll have to ride with me' he says. 'I have to ride with Mr Obnoxious' Ron wines. 'Shut up Weasley' Draco says. 'Now, now boys' the man warns. 'Are you alright?' He asks. There is a long pause so I look up and realise he was talking to me. I had been avoiding his gaze because honestly, he scares me. 'Uh, yeah' I say. 'What about an introduction?' Draco folds his arms. 'Plenty of time for that when we are on the way' the man says. 'Come on'.

**Hagrid's POV**

We reach the very last carriage. 'Well no use just standing there' I say to the trio in front of me. 'And again, I'm too short' the girl admits. 'Let me help you up' the blonde boy says and does as he said. I believe I have correctly identified him as Lucius Malfoy's son. 'You next Mr Malfoy' I say hurrying them alone. He looks at me questionably but then turns and hops up into the carriage and sits next to the girl. I must have been right about his identity. 'You alright Ron?' the girl asks the ginger boy next to me. Malfoy snickers. 'Up you go Mr Weasley' I say. He grips onto railing and attempts to pull himself up. His hand slid off the railing, but before he fell, I held him in place. 'Keep going' I encourage. Once he has finally managed to get in, I quickly jump in aswell before the carriage tipped over. Luckily there was some luggage on the other side to keep it upright.

The ride to Hogwarts began and everyone was quiet. Malfoy broke the silence. 'How did you know who I was?' he asked me. 'I know your father Lucius, and you're his son' I say nodding. 'Draco' He says. 'I thought you were a Weasley' I say nudging Ron. 'Was it obvious?' Ron asks. 'Well I've seen enough Weasleys go through Hogwarts to know how to identify one' I laugh. The girl looks up at me. 'So you teach at Hogwarts?' she asks. 'Well I'm the keeper of the keys… and grounds' I say. 'Rubeus Hagrid' I add on. 'I'm half giant' I say and her eyes relax. There is a bit of a pause before she speaks up. 'So you know Professor Snape then?' she asks and it finally hit me. 'Narissa Snape' I say. She nods and looks at the road behind us.

Our carriage caught up with the one in front. 'Come on!' I yell at the dwarf at the front. 'Move a bit faster!' The dwarf hit the creature pulling the carriage with a whip. It instantly moved faster. The boys in the carriage in front started laughing and yelling stuff to Ron. I laugh. It was his three older brothers, Percy-the eldest, and then the twins, Fred and George. I look at Narissa and see her eyeing the dwarf directing our carriage. 'The dwarfs aren't allowed to speak' I say and she nods.

**Draco's POV **

I'm rather excited that if all goes to plan, I'll be able to spend more time with Narissa than Ron ever will. I'm one of the ones who are most definitely not scared of Snape in anyway, so I should have no problems. The carriage starts to shake. 'What the-'Hagrid starts to say but the wheel of the carriage pops out and we are sent tumbling to the ground.

Once we are on the ground, I instantly jump up. 'Narissa?' I call. 'I'm alright' she replies moving a bag off of her and grabbing her cat. I extend my hand and help her up. I see Hagrid and the dwarf over getting the creature to calm down and Ron just getting up off the ground. 'I bet this wouldn't have happened if we weren't with Weasley' I whisper to Narissa. 'Stop' she says frowning. 'I'm sorry' I say. I realise I've never said sorry to anyone, not even my own mother. What is wrong with me?

'Damn it' Hagrid says grabbing the broken wheel. 'Can't you just use a spell?' Ron asks. 'I don't have a wand' Hagrid sighs. 'Put it on the ground' I say. He did just as I said. I pull out my wand and point it to the wheel. '_Reparo' _The wheel mends itself and flies to its position on the carriage. 'Nice' Narissa says grabbing my shoulder. Her touch makes me smile like an idiot. 'Good job Mr Malfoy' Hagrid says. 'Ten points to Slytherin, I'm sure that will be the house you are in'. We hop back on the carriage and continue on to Hogwarts.

**Severus' POV**

Where is she? I hope nothing bad happened. 'Severus stop worrying' Filius Flitwick says beside me. My eyes drop down to him. 'I'm not' I lie. 'Really? Cause your facial expression says otherwise' He notes. I turn around and look at the castle. 'Here!' he yells at me. I turn on my heel and see the very last carriage come into view. I let out a loud breath. 'Not worrying huh' he laughs. I set my scowl on him which instantly shuts him up.

The carriage gets to the gate and I see Draco Malfoy jump down and raise his hands up to Narissa. My Narissa. He better not get any ideas. She grabs his shoulders and jumps down. I had forgotten she was so short, of course not as short as Flitwick. Hagrid greets us at the gate. 'Names?' Flitwick asks. 'Ronald Weasley' The ginger head answers first. 'Draco Malfoy' Draco says walking beside Narissa. 'And Narissa Snape' Flitwick finishes. I see Paws walk up and wrap herself around Narissa's leg. 'A bit of trouble along the way?' I question. Draco's gaze immediately went to Ron. Narissa elbows Draco and whispers something to him. 'Ah, the wheel on the carriage broke. Luckily Mr Malfoy was able to quickly mend it' Hagrid says smiling at Draco. '10 points should be awarded I'd reckon' he adds on. 'Sounds great' Flitwick says back. 'Let's get a move on, or we will be late' he adds. 'Snape?' He looks up at me. I take out my wand and point it at the luggage. _'Wingardium Leviosa'_ I chant. The luggage begins to float. I move my wand and the luggage moves in the same direction. I drop the luggage with the big pile of others. I notice everyone had already started moving towards the castle, except for Narissa. 'Want company?' she asks. I give her a smile and we walk to the castle together.


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to Hogwarts

**Narissa's POV**

My father and I take a slow walk talking about different things, so we are alone as the others had walked faster and would probably be inside already. 'Meet anyone interesting?' my father asks. 'I met two people on the train, Hermione and Ron' I reply. 'And?' my father raises an eyebrow. 'And….. I met Draco when I was getting off it' I say. 'What do you think of him?' It sounds like he is prying. I start to blush slightly. 'We're just friends' I assure him. 'Mhmm' is all he says.

We reach the entrance of Hogwarts. We were greeted by two very large doors, which looked very much closed. 'Did they lock us out?' I ask staring at my father. 'I'm a professor' he looks down at me 'no-one locks me out' he smiles. I love it when he smiles, he doesn't do it often. He raises his wand to the door. _'Alohomora' _the doors open. 'Welcome to Hogwarts' he says and we step inside.

**Dumbledore's POV**

I turn the last corner on the staircase and they finally come into view. 'My apologies Albus' Severus says to me. 'It's alright Severus, she's only missed the introduction and tour' I say. Narissa sighs. 'Don't worry dear, your father can show you around' I say and give her a smile. She smiles back. Severus and Narissa start to walk up the stairs to join me. They stop a step below. 'Minerva is about to take the students into the Great Hall to get sorted into their houses' I tell Severus. He nods and turns to his daughter. 'You would make a fine Slytherin' he says to her. 'And if I'm not in Slytherin?' she asks him. 'Then you will survive' he says. 'You mean you'll survive Severus' I correct him. 'I suppose' he says. 'Shall we?' I ask, putting my arm out to let them pass. Severus nods and steps past me, Narissa closely followed.

I accompany them to the Great Hall, walking beside Narissa. 'Did you enjoy your ride here?' I ask her. 'Most of it' she replies. I cock my head at her. 'The wheel broke on the carriage, that's why we were late getting here' she explains. 'Ah, that's happened in the past' I chuckle. She gives me another smile. I notice that she looks just like Lily when she smiles. She would do great in either Slytherin or Gryffindor.

We reach the doors of the Great Hall. Severus looks at me questionably. 'I think I'll go through these doors for a change' I say. As soon as I put my hands in the air, the doors open. Everyone stops to look as us. I sense uneasiness from Narissa. I lean down to her ear. 'Just love the attention' I whisper, giving her another smile. Her shoulders relax immediately. We walk down the aisle, some students continued staring, some turn back around and talk to their friends.

**Narissa's POV**

I may look relaxed on the outside, but on the inside I'm freaking out. What if I trip? What if I accidentally trip my father? Or worse, Professor Dumbledore?

We reach the end of tables and my father gives me a nudge. I look up at him. He nods towards the group of first year students. I see Ron talking to Hermione, well trying to anyway. She doesn't seem to be interested, but instead is staring beside me, at Dumbledore. I walk over to the group but instead of going to Ron and Hermione, and I walk over to Draco, who was signalling for me to come over. I assume my father took note of that. 'Students, your headmaster, Professor Dumbledore!' An aged woman dressed in a long emerald robe yells. Everyone begins applauding. 'That's Professor McGonagall' Draco whispers. I spy my father take a seat with the other professors, next to Hagrid. 'Welcome back students' Dumbledore addresses. He turns to look behind him 'staff' he nods to them. He turns back and looks at us. 'And our new first years' he smiles at me. I smile back.

After he is finished speaking about this and that, Professor McGonagall steps to the podium and he goes and sits down close to where my father is seated. 'It is time to be sorted into your houses' she announces 'there are four houses, Hufflepuff' they cheer 'Gryffindor' they cheer as well 'Ravenclaw' they begin to cheer also 'and Slytherin' very few of them cheered. 'The sorting hat will sort you into your houses' she says.

'First up, Miss Hermione Granger' I see her shake her head while Ron wishes her luck. She walks up and sits on the stool. Professor McGonagall places the hat on her head. The hat begins to say things that I couldn't hear. 'Gryffindor!' it yells. Gryffindor house begin to cheer as Hermione gladly joins their table. High fives were all around. Plenty of names are called and eventually there are very few of us left to be sorted. 'Draco Malfoy' he smirks and walks up. For some reason I cross my fingers just for him. 'Slytherin!' he smiles and joins the house table, he then nods at me. 'Ron Weasley' My gaze leaves Draco and rests on Ron. The sorting hat talks for what seems like forever. 'Gryffindor!' Ron proudly runs down to join Hermione. A couple more students get sorted into their houses. 'Narissa Snape' everyone goes quiet. Dumbledore nods to me. I look at my father who was drinking from his goblet. I sit on the stool and the professor places the hat on my head. 'Hmmm Snape' it begins. 'I suppose you belong in Slytherin' I smile 'But wait a minute, Evans blood runs through the veins also, so I guess I must consider Gryffindor as well' my eyes go straight to Draco. I feel as though I need to be with him. 'Hmmm I have decided, your personality and knowledge has made me choose' I hold my breath 'Ravenclaw!'

I hear my father choke on whatever he is drinking, I see Draco hesitate. My heart is pounding, I feel like I'm about to cry. My back hunches. 'Wait a second!' the sorting hat yells over the cheering of Ravenclaw. 'I have observed the after effects of this decision!' everyone goes quiet 'I have changed my mind!' I see Professor McGonagall place her hand on her chest. 'This has never happen before' I hear her whisper. 'The change will be to….' I hold my breath again, I can feel my father's eyes on me. 'Slytherin!' it yells. This time I laugh my breath out. I see Ron drop his gaze. I jump up and run to join Draco. 'Thank god' he says. I look up at my father, his eyes shine bright, until Paws jumps up on the table in front of him. I laugh, so does Draco. It looks like he had a heart attack. His hand is rubbing his chest and Hagrid is looking back and forth between him and Paws. I look at Dumbledore. He is smiling and nodding at me.


	5. Chapter 4: Lets take a stroll

**Narissa's POV**

'I'm stuffed' I groan as Draco and I enter the Slytherin common room. I turn to look at him and see him smiling wildly. 'What…?' I cautiously ask. He looks at his feet. 'Is there something on my face?' I ask. He looks back up. 'No, you're beautiful' he whispers. I instantly start to blush. 'I'm sorry' he says, seeing my reaction. 'No, uh, thanks' I stutter. _We're just friends._ I had told my father. 'Bleh' An older student says, watching us. 'Two eleven year olds flirting' he says shaking his head. 'Would you shut up?' Draco asks harshly. 'Draco' I whisper. He looks back to me then continues to walk me to the stairs. 'Don't have a girl's night' He says smirking. 'I'll try not to' I say back. 'See ya Izzy' he says and walks up the other set of stairs to the boy's dormitory. My blushing gets worse. No one has ever given me a nickname before, not even my own parents.

I walk up the stairs biting the nail of my middle finger. I halt in my tracks when I see my father sitting on the bed that I'll obviously be occupying. 'Shouldn't bite your nails' he scolds. I look around the room, no one else was here. 'Uh, right' I say removing my hand from my mouth. He gives me a weary smile. I let out a breath and sit on the bed beside him. 'What's wrong?' I ask. 'I thought we'd go for that walk, just to show you where everything is' he says getting up. 'Sure' I say getting up as well. I'm at the door when my cat starts meowing wildly on my pillow. 'I won't be gone forever Paws' I say to her. She stops meowing and curls back into a ball. My father looks at me. I smile and we walk down the stairs together.

**Severus' POV**

Once we are out of the Slytherin common room, I stand still. I turn to her and raise an eyebrow. 'Slytherin dungeon' she says. 'Very good' I praise. 'Draco gave me a small tour' she smiles. I walk out the door and turn left. 'Straight down the hallway are the other house common rooms and dormitories' I say in a professional voice. I want her to get use to what I am like here in Hogwarts. She steps beside me and nods. Then she lets out a sigh. 'I was terrified of being in Ravenclaw' she admits. My face softens. 'So was I' I confess. She smiles and looks at me. 'Shall we continue?' I ask. 'Yes professor' she says smiling like an idiot. God how she looks like her mother when she smiles.

We find our way to the moving staircases and down to Dumbledore's office. 'Headmaster's office' I say. 'I guess I should memorise that' she says. We travel back through the moving staircases and into the main hallway. 'Which way?' I ask. She shrugs. 'It's your choice' I say. 'Straight ahead' she picks. I start walking with her closely following. 'All of the classrooms are down this way' I say. She nods.

I show her each room then we stop at mine. 'If you need to find me and I'm not in my dorm, I'll most likely be here' I tell her. She steps inside. 'Potion class' she says. I nod. We make our way back to the main hallway. 'Don't move' I say. She stops immediately. 'Left is the way to the library. Straight you will find yourself at the entrance, therefore continue and you will find yourself at the Great Hall' I turn to her to make sure she understands. She nods and her black plait falls to lay along her back. 'Right is to the outer chamber, come' I say and start walking.

'Right you'll be heading towards the clock tower, greenhouses, the stone circle and onwards to Hagrid's' I look down at her. 'Never go into the Forbidden Forest alone' 'Okay' she whispers. 'Left is going out to most of the larger grounds. Quidditch matches and the lake are the main reasons to go out there' I look at her and notice that she looks confused. 'Follow Draco' I whisper. She looks up and I give her a wink. She instantly blushes and now I feel as though I should brush up on my Hex charms.

I walk her back to her dormitory where I tuck her into bed. 'Dad…' she whines. 'Everyone else is asleep' I assure her. 'Still' she raises an eyebrow at me. It appears that is one trait I have passed down to her. 'You'll kill me for this' I say and kiss her on her forehead, just beside her scar. I gently run my index finger over it before walking to the door. 'Night' I whisper, but she is already fast asleep.

**Dumbledore's POV**

I round the corner and find Severus just standing and staring at his door. 'Severus' I whisper, taking small steps towards him. 'Mhmm' he manages, and turns his head to look at me. 'Are you alright?' I ask. 'Perfect' he mutters, his eyes going back to the door. I walk up and stand beside him. The door behind us leads to the Slytherin common room. The door in front of us reads ~Head of House~ which was his room. I must've been looking at him longer than I thought, because he turns his gaze back to me. 'Quit staring' he says, scowling. 'My apologies' I say, furrowing my eyebrows. 'No, it's just me, don't worry' he says. His whole face begins to soften. 'Severus' I start, 'may I ask. What is the matter?' He sighs. 'I'm worried' he admits. 'I'm worried tha-a-, that something might happen to Lily' he finishes. 'Why would anything happen to Lily?' I ask. 'It's no secret that the Dark Lord is planning on returning, I just don't want to be too late if he… gets to her' tears form in his eyes. My heart breaks for him. I can't let him live like this. 'What if I said she could stay here?' I ask. His head shoots at me. His eyes said it all. This is something that would instantly make him feel better. 'Really?' he questions. 'Yes' I reply, 'it would make me feel better also as well, to know that she is safe' I say giving him a smile. 'Thank you Albus' he says and opens his door. 'Thank you so much' he smiles, and steps through his door.

I make a beeline for my office, there was no point wandering the halls at this point in time. It was no secret that I cared for both Severus and Lily, they were my students once upon a time. Now there is Narissa, and I have to make sure that she is ready to protect herself when the Dark Lord returns.


	6. Chapter 5: A new friend and a new enemy

**Draco's POV**

I patiently wait at the bottom of the stairs for Narissa. It only takes a few minutes before she reveals herself. 'Morning' I say, straightening my posture. 'Morning' she says back. 'How'd ya sleep?' I ask beginning to walk to the door. 'Great' she replies walking beside me. 'I think I might be still stuffed though' she laughs. I find myself laughing as well. 'I like it when you laugh' she says. I smile. 'I like it when you do too' I say.

We end up behind some slower walkers on the way to the Great Hall, but I didn't mind since I'm with Narissa. 'Slow and slower' she whispers. I smirk. I take out my wand and raise it to the student in front of me. _'Flipendo' _I charm. A ball of light leaves my wand and hits the person. He falls forward a short distance and lands on his face. The girl next to him starts laughing uncontrollably. 'Draco' Narissa giggles. 'Is that supposed to be a scold?' I ask her. 'Yes' she continues to giggle. I look behind me. Everyone is laughing. 'You'll pay for that!' the boy yells getting to his feet. He pulls out his wand and shoves it towards me. _'Orchideous' _he chants. I start laughing before it even works. He has obviously done the wrong spell. A bunch of flowers are thrown out of his wand. 'What the?' he questions, staring at his wand. Everyone is laughing even harder, including Narissa. 'What is all the commotion?' A feminine voices yells. Professor McGonagall walks up beside me. 'Mr Malfoy?' she questions. 'Looks like someone has failed defence against the dark arts already' I laugh. The boy lowers his wand and looks at the ground. 'I think you two better come with me' she says, walking back the way we came. 'Where to?' I ask, not moving. She turns around. 'The headmaster's office' she says spinning back on her heel and walking down the corridor.

**Narissa's POV**

I play with my food at the table. I lost my appetite as soon as Draco left, I hope he doesn't get in too much trouble. Then again, I can't believe I laughed. What is Slytherin turning me into? I face the front table and notice my father still isn't here. Maybe he went to sort out the problem? He is the Head of Slytherin. I look back down at my food. 'Yuck' I whisper at the mixture I turned the pile into. I hear a door open and close, twice. I look up and see my father appear from the tucked away corridor and take a seat, behind him was…. It couldn't be. My mother? She has the long ginger hair and certainly looks like her. I stare at her until she sits next to my father and looks up. She waves at me to come over.

I drop my fork and push the plate into the middle of the table. I look back at her before getting up. Her eyes are welcoming so I stand. I hop over the seat and walk up to where my parents are seated. 'Hello dear' she says behind the table. I smile at her and then at my father. 'Your mother was lonely' he says, giving a small smile back. 'Have you made any friends?' she asks excitedly. _'Wingardium Leviosa' _she whispers and a chair flies over to us. 'Sit' she demands, smiling. 'Um, yeah, I guess' I say taking a seat. 'Any boys?' she winks. My father coughs. 'Two' I simply say. 'Names?' she was getting pushy. I scowl at her. 'Oh come on' she says, stretching her arm and softly pushing my shoulder. 'Draco' I say first. 'Where?' she says looking around the hall. 'In the headmaster's office' I sigh. 'Oh' she says. My father raises an eyebrow. 'Professor McGonagall took him and some other guy there for a spell incident' I admit, there was no point in lying, he was going to find out anyway. He nods in approval of me being honest. 'And?' her gaze falls on me again. 'Ron, I think' I say shrugging. This time she keeps looking at me. 'Gryffindor, the ginger one who keeps eating' I whisper. She looks over my shoulder. 'Ah' she says nodding. 'Girls?' she asks taking a bite of the food in front of her. 'Hermione, maybe, she seems angry at me' I sigh. 'Sitting next to Ron' I say before my mother jumps in. She nods still eating. 'Is that all?' my father asks, taking a sip from his goblet. 'Pansy Parkinson has the bed next to me' I shrug. I do hope to meet more people in Slytherin.

The main doors open. I turn in my seat. The boy from earlier walks in and takes a seat in Hufflepuff. Professor McGonagall continues down the aisle, and Draco follows behind, obviously pissed. He sees me sitting up the front and follows McGonagall till he gets to me. When he does he folds his arms. 'Well?' I ask. My mother is looking him up and down, while my father is more interested in hearing what he has to say. 'I have detention' he says loudly, making sure McGonagall could hear. 'Is that all?' I ask, stunned. He mutters something towards me. 'Pardon?' I say. 'Poi… ucted…. Slytherin' he mutters. 'Speak up boy' my father scolds. He looks at me worryingly. 'I said…' he starts. 'Yes?' I encourage. 'Twenty points have been deducted from Slytherin' he says, his gaze immediately leaving all three of us. 'What?' my father says angrily. 'Well I guess you could say ten' I shrug giving him a smile. My mother looks at me confused. 'He earned ten for fixing the carriage' I explain. My mother nods, not smiling exactly, but not frowning either. Draco stares off towards the crowd, I follow his gaze. The boy and his friends are looking at him muttering something. _What are you looking at?_ He mouths at them. They turn back around continuing to talk.

I turn back to my parents and notice my mother smiling at us. 'Oh, um, Draco, this is my mother Lily' I say, awkwardly. He nods to her and gives a bit of a smile. I notice my father is staring off towards Slytherin. My mother and Draco does too and we all follow his gaze. He was staring at Pansy-the girl I had hoped to befriend-and another girl, who are in what is obvious to me, a bitch fight. At the moment their yelling at one another is growing louder and louder until Professor McGonagall finally notices. 'What is going on?' she yells starting to walk down the steps. Draco starts laughing and I automatically scold him. The girls continue to fight then begin to stand. Pansy pushes the girl so that she trips over the seat and lands on her butt. I don't know how, but I find myself standing next to Draco and my parents are on their feet. 'Young ladies' McGonagall calls, standing behind Pansy. She instantly stops and turns her head towards me and Draco, her face full of sympathy. The four of us race down to stand beside the Head of Gryffindor. 'Minerva maybe I should take care of this' my father says stepping so he was in front. 'Very well' she says and backs away a few steps. Pansy turns back to the girl. 'Do you even know who she is!' she yells. 'A skank' the girl mutters. Pansy throws herself onto the girl. Professor McGonagall steps in and grabs her waist, pulling her off. 'Enough' she demands. 'What is the problem?' my father asks, keeping a level tone. 'Tell him' Pansy says to the girl. The girl shakes her head. 'Pussy' she hisses. Draco steps in. 'Who did you call a skank?' He asked, in a demanding tone. She looks at me. 'Get up' my father orders bitterly. She does as he says. 'Professor, I'll handle this' McGonagall says nervously. 'Fine' he says spinning on his heel and returning to the table. My mother follows trying to calm him. McGonagall gestures for me to leave with him. 'Come on Draco' I say grabbing his hand. He doesn't move. 'Draco' I whisper. Pansy stands with her arms folded scowling at the girl. 'Mr Malfoy, it would be best if you left this alone' the Professor says. 'Why should he?' Pansy asks, not changing her gaze or facial expression. 'He has been in enough trouble for one day' she says trying look at him past his blonde hair. He mumbles something, releases my hand and storms down the aisle slamming the door as he leaves the hall. I immediately follow him, not turning back. All I got out of the situation is that I may have a new friend…. and new enemy.


	7. Chapter 6: You are dangerous

**Narissa's POV**

I sit at a table in the divination classroom awaiting everyone's arrival to our very first class. After I had left the hall I couldn't find Draco anywhere. So I gave up, grabbed my stuff from my dorm and came in to wait for class, there was nothing else to do. I hear the door open and shut but I don't turn around as I am too focused on the crystal ball in front of me. 'Hello' a voice says right behind me. I whip my head around to see a woman with brown frizzy hair, kind of like Hermione's. I thought Hagrid was scary, boy was I wrong. I think it's the way she looks at me that scares me the most. 'Are you waiting for your class?' she asks. 'Because I am quite certain that I have first years next' she continues, walking to her seat in the centre of the room. 'I am in that class' I mutter loudly. She turns to me shocked. 'You look much older for your age' she says, walking over to me. 'Give me your hand' she says stretching her hand towards me. I take a moment before I give it to her, I mean I don't even know this woman, all I know is that she's a teacher. She closes her eyes.

When she opens them again she stares at me. 'Narissa Snape' she mutters. I nod. She drops my hand and retreats to her seat. I don't dare ask her any questions, the way she looks at me says it all. I'm dangerous. But I can't be. How is an eleven year old dangerous? I stand and walk towards her. She raises her wand from nowhere. 'Don't come near me' she orders. I start walking backwards then trip on a step. I grab the table for support. 'I don't understand' I say shaking my hand. 'Am I dangerous?' I daringly ask. 'Yes you are' she confirms, still pointing her wand at me. 'I don't mean to be' I say, still confused. 'Silence' she pleads. 'Get out' she then demands. 'But I-' I start. 'GET OUT!' she yells, most definitely louder than Professor McGonagall. I grab my stuff and run to the door, tears streaking my face. 'Don't ever come back!' she yells after me.

I run down the corridors, turning left and right at random. I don't care where I end up, I just want to be away. I make the mistake of going down a staircase towards the Great Hall. People walk against me, some stopping and staring. I couldn't even find it in me to care. 'Narissa!' A voice calls. I don't stop, I keep running. 'Miss Snape!' Another calls, but I still don't stop. I run through the nearest door and I recognise it as the bathroom entrance. I drop my things on the ground and lean over the sink trying to breathe. I hear someone outside. My father. 'Make sure she's alright' his concerned voice echoes. I hear footsteps come up behind me. I look up in the mirror. Professor McGonagall.

'Narissa' she whispers. I look down at the sink and start sobbing. 'If it's about what happened in the hall' she starts. 'It's not' I sob. 'Then whatever is the matter dear?' she asks. I look in the mirror and see pure worriedness in her eyes. 'Who is the divination professor?' I ask. 'Professor Trelawney' she answers. She places her hand on my shoulder. 'Did she do something?' she asks. 'She said I'm dangerous' I manage to get out. 'Oh Narissa' she sighs. I turn around making her hand drop. 'Am I?' I question. She hesitates. 'Of course not' she says trying to recover her mistake. I take a sharp breath. She touches my cheek. 'You're not' she assures me. I know she is lying. Lying is something I'm very good at picking up on. 'Alright?' she asks. 'Yeah' I lie. Of course I'm not, I just found out I'm dangerous and I don't even know why.

A second later Pansy comes running in. McGonagall snatches her hand away and turns to face her. 'What happened?' she puffs. She had been running. 'Why do you care?' I mutter. I didn't mean to sound rude, but I honestly just don't want to explain. 'I care because we're friends' she answers regaining her breathing. I raise an eyebrow at her. McGonagall smiles at her then at me. 'Good' she says. 'I think it would be best if you didn't attend anymore divination classes, not at the moment at least' she says dropping her smile. I nod. No way in hell do I want that crazy teacher pointing her wand at me again. Pansy there or not, I'll still feel endangered. I think of Draco. He will demand to know why I don't ever attend the class, but Pansy just nods and stretches her hand out. I find myself taking it and walking out of the bathroom with her, hand in hand.

My father awaits outside and instantly peels his back off the adjacent wall when he sees me. 'Severus' McGonagall warns. I don't look at him. I can't. I'll just end up crying all over again. 'Take her to your dormitory' the professor tells Pansy. 'I give you permission to skip the class for today' she says folding her arms. Pansy nods and directs me towards our dormitories.

**Severus's POV**

She didn't even look at me. Something bad must've happened. I swear, if that Malfoy boy did anything to her, I will make him wish that he had never been born. 'We need to talk' Minerva says to me. 'What happened?' I demand. She sighs. 'I think we should discuss this with both Albus and Lily as well' she says. 'Who was involved?' I ask. I need to know if it had anything to do with Malfoy. 'Sybill Trelawney' she answers. I furrow my eyebrows. 'I will explain when we are with the others' she says, walking off before I could say anything. 'Minerva!' I call after her. But she had already disappeared around the corner of the corridor.

A gash of wind blows through the corridor and makes my cloak rustle. I turn and grip a column, looking out towards the courtyard. The sky had rapidly turned dark and a ferocious storm was coming this way. I feel my hair blow out of control. The Dark Lord is planning his return, I can feel it. I need to make sure Narissa can defend herself. The thought of him and her makes me cringe. There is no way in hell I'm going to let him near her. I stare up at the sky. I still can't bear to say his name. So instead I simply say 'bastard'.


	8. Chapter 7: Bottoms up

**Lily's POV**

I take a huge breath. I can't believe what Minerva is telling us. 'I can't believe it either Lily' she sighs as if reading my mind. Severus grabs my hand. 'We can work this out' he says looking over to Albus who is sitting behind his desk. 'Do you want me to speak to her?' Albus asks. 'I don't think that's a good idea Albus, she's been through enough today' Minerva replies. 'Not Narissa, Sybill' he says, frowning. 'I don't think that's a good idea either' she says turning to us. 'What do you think is best for her?' she asks us. 'What do you mean?' I ask her. 'I mean, do we lie to her or tell her the truth?' she says turning back to Albus. He is deep in thought. 'Albus?' she whispers. He looks at us. 'I don't know' he says honestly. 'It would be better if she was a bit older' Severus says, squeezing my hand. Albus' eyes light up. 'What…?' I ask cautiously. 'I have an idea' he says getting to his feet.

**Narissa's POV**

I follow Professor McGonagall to Dumbledore's office. I didn't ask any questions when she came to get me and Pansy from our dorm. Pansy didn't either, she just grabbed my hand to help me up from the floor then did up her loose green tie.

We are finally at the stairwell that's leads up to his office. The professor mutters something at the gargoyle. She steps back as it begins to turn and move upwards, revealing a staircase. She jumps on the steps and gestures for us to follow. Pansy shrugs and joins her. I wait until it stops moving before I take the first step.

We walk into the office and the first person I see is Draco. Beside him stands Hermione and Ron. 'What is this?' Pansy asks folding her arms. No one answers. I see the headmaster sitting at his desk and my mother standing beside him. 'Please join the line' McGonagall says pointing towards the trio. I walk over and stand beside Draco. Pansy follows immediately. Once we are in line, my father walks through the door carrying five vials. 'As you know, the Dark Lord is planning on returning' Dumbledore says, venturing towards us. 'The Dark Lord?' Ron mutters. 'He-who-shall-not-be-named Ron' Hermione says. 'Indeed Miss Granger' Dumbledore praises. 'We have decided that it would be best if you five formed a group' he says. 'No way' Pansy says straight away. 'I refuse to be with that idiot' Draco says, pointing to Ron. 'Oh shut up Malfoy' Hermione says. 'What did you just say Granger?' he daringly asks. 'She told you to shut up. Are you deaf?' Ron says. 'No. But I can sure as hell make you Weasley' Draco throws back. 'Enough!' McGonagall yells. 'This is very important' Dumbledore says. 'Severus are they ready?' he turns to my father. 'Yes' he says. 'Please explain this to them' Dumbledore says. My father steps forward. 'These five vials all contain an ageing potion' Ron shakes his head. 'Oh relax, its only temporary' Hermione says to him. My father stares at her. 'Except' he starts. Hermione's attention draws back to him. 'It has been changed a little' he finishes. Hermione gives him a confused look. 'I have added an ingredient that makes it permanent' he explains. 'Cool' Draco says. 'I don't want to be old!' Ron exclaims. 'Mr Weasley, it makes you five years older and this is very important' McGonagall says. 'Are you trying to kill us off earlier?' he asks, still in shock. 'You need to be ready for when the Lord returns' my mother says. 'Why us?' Hermione questions. My father sighs. 'Because he's after a certain person' he says. 'Who?' the five of us say at once. 'Narissa'.

My head aches. What did he just say? 'So Trelawney was right?' I ask. 'Half' McGonagall corrects. 'You're not dangerous Narissa, you're in danger' my father admits. A squeak leaves my mouth. 'We have decided that you five would be the best to do this' Dumbledore says. He starts walking down the line, starting at Ron. 'The one who thinks out of the box' 'The extremely intelligent one' 'The risk taker' he skips me 'The fighter' he looks back at me 'And the one who this is all about'. 'It's a perfect group' my mother agrees. My father extends his hands with the vials. 'I won't say no' Draco steps forward and grabs a vial. He looks at it then drinks it, bottoms up. Pansy smiles and takes the next one. 'Bloody hell' Ron says and grabs one. Hermione grabs another. They drink it at the same time. 'Narissa' my father says handing me the last vial. Everyone looks at me. 'Cheers' I say and down it.

'It will take effect overnight' Dumbledore says. 'So don't be frightened if you look different in the morning'. 'I'm excited' Draco says smiling. Pansy nods in agreement. Ron and Hermione start smiling as well. 'But it's so much more than this, isn't it' I sigh. 'I'm afraid so' McGonagall says. 'I feel tired' Pansy yawns. We all start nodding. 'That's a side effect' my father says. 'Off to bed' McGonagall orders. 'But it's only early' Ron whines. 'You will find yourself asleep for the next fifteen hours in about thirty minutes' my father says. 'Another side effect?' I ask. He nods.

**Pansy's POV**

'So if I magically get older tomorrow, does that mean my dick will be bigger?' Draco asks smirking. I lean in front on Narissa and punch him in the shoulder. 'Ouch!' he shouts. 'Oh please it wasn't that hard' I say. We are on our way to our dormitories. Us three in front, Hermione and Ron trailing behind. 'Hey our boobs will be bigger too' I say. Narissa scrunches up her nose. 'Wait' I say stopping. Hermione runs straight into me. 'What?' Draco says. 'We're gonna need new clothes' I say. 'If you were listening, Professor Dumbledore said that our clothes will automatically grow to fit our new selves' Hermione says in her know-it-all voice. I don't know how long I will be able to put up with this. Narissa yawns. 'See even your voice puts people to sleep' I say smirking. 'It's the potion' she says looking away. 'Well duh' I say and start walking again. 'I'm hungry' Ron says. 'You're always hungry' Hermione says back. 'Actually I am too' Narissa says. 'Well let's go get food then' I say. 'The potion is going to make us go to sleep in about ten minutes' Hermione says. 'Then we will eat when we get to our dorm, I have a secret stash' I just love to put Hermione in her place. 'Great' Ron says. We arrive at the very first house. Slytherin. 'Well have a nice date' I say twinkling my finger. 'Pardon' Ron says. 'You're not allowed in our house' Draco spits at him. 'Sorry Ron' Narissa says. 'It's cool' he says and walks down the hallway. 'Bye Hermione' I say, blowing her a kiss. She screws up her face and follows Ron. 'Shall we?' I say and we walk in.

It doesn't take long before Draco goes to his dorm and we go to ours. Narissa yawns again. I yawn as well. We both lay on our beds looking up at the roof. 'Last night of being eleven year olds' she says. 'Yeah' I mutter. We are both quiet for a while. 'Are you okay?' I ask her. 'It's just nerves' she answers quietly. 'It'll be okay' I say. 'Mhmm' she mutters. My eyelids slowly start to shut. 'Night Izzy' I say and everything goes dark.


	9. Chapter 8: Bigger and better

**Draco's POV**

I awaken to hear gasps coming from the boys around me. 'What?' I groan. 'Malfoy?' Crabbe questions. 'Can't be' Goyle says. 'Well it is' I say getting to my feet. Then it hits me. The potion. I run to the closest mirror. I start laughing. I'm a sixteen year old. I have slightly longer blonde hair. I look down. I'm no longer wearing my robes. Instead I wear plain pyjama pants. Are those? Oh my. I have abs. 'Jealous boys?' I ask spinning around. 'What the hell happened?' Crabbe asks. 'Professor Snape happened' I say. I look back in the mirror. I wonder what Izzy looks like.

**Ron's POV**

I yawn as I roll out of bed and land on my feet. I feel different. I feel taller. It's probably just me. I shake my head. My hair feels longer. Oh shit. The potion. I spot a mirror across the room and bolt towards it. 'Bloody hell' I whisper. I no longer have that baby face I had yesterday. Instead I have a very defined face with the start of stubble. I breathe out a laugh. I take an all-round look at myself. I'm hell of a lot taller, I will probably need a haircut and I have the body of a sixteen year old. I wonder if Hermione looks different. Not that I care….. I mean it's not like I have feelings for her…..

**Hermione's POV**

My eyes flutter open. I smile instantly remembering the potion. I sit up and pat my hair. 'Oh my god' I whisper. My hair isn't all frizzy like it was yesterday. I jump out of bed and head straight towards the mirror. I start laughing. My hair is longer and has a tinge of waviness. I've wanted it this way for so long. Oh and that dreaded fringe has grown out as well. I high five the mirror. 'Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger' Cho Chang laughs. 'It's unbelievable right?' I say turning to her. 'You're beautiful' she says in aww. I had told her what happened last night, I even told her what I would probably look like. It was nothing like this.

**Pansy's POV**

I get out of bed before my eyes even open. I am too excited. I stare in the mirror. 'Holy shit' I whisper. My hair is about double its length and my face…. My face is exactly how it should look. Hard and don't take shit from anybody. I start squealing.

**Narissa's POV**

I awake to someone squealing. I look over and see a much older Pansy jumping up and down. 'I have boobs!' she yells. Then she sees me. She stops moving and her mouth hangs open. 'You are gorgeous' she says and drags me out of bed. She makes me run to the mirror. 'Wow' I say. My hair is still in its plait, but instead, it reaches my butt. My eyes shine black and my facial features are stronger. But of course, my scar is still present. Pansy was right, our boobs have grown. 'I can't believe this' I say. She squeals in response. 'What is all the racket?' A girl asks walking in. She is one of the first years. 'Who the hell are yous?' she questions. Her blonde hair instantly turns red. A metamorphmagus. 'Calm down' Pansy says. 'It's just Pansy and Izzy' she adds on. The girl's hair turns back to blonde. Since when does Pansy call me Izzy? Maybe she and Draco have been talking. 'What happened?' the girl asks. 'Um hard to explain' Pansy answers. I look at her. We are the same height. 'I'm not short!' I squeal. 'Well everyone gets excited about something I guess. You and your height, and, me and my boobs' she laughs.

**Dumbledore's POV**

'When do you think they will start to show?' Minerva asks standing beside me. 'Any minute now' I say. As if on cue, the door opens and the very first walks in. Hermione Granger. 'Miss Granger' I say, getting to my feet. She walks up to where we are standing and smiles. 'Are you happy?' Minerva asks. 'Yes very' she answers. She wears her Gryffindor robes and has her hair tied in a bun. 'You look very beautiful dear' Minerva says. Hermione smiles. The door opens again and the next person walks through. Draco Malfoy. 'Granger?' he questions. She folds her arms. 'Yes' she says. 'I didn't recognise you' he admits walking towards us. He is dressed in his Slytherin robes. 'You look good' he says. 'Not so bad yourself' she says back. The door opens yet again. Ron Weasley. 'Bloody hell' he says. Hermione laughs. 'You look great' he says to her. 'I see you've lost your baby face' Draco says. 'Ain't it great' Ron replies. He too was wearing his Gryffindor robes. The door opens and the last two girls walk in wearing their Slytherin robes. Draco goes silent as they walk up to join us. 'Wow' he says to Narissa. 'I know right' Pansy says. Both girls have their hair tied back. 'Your hair is so long Narissa' Hermione says. 'Your hair is so straight' she says back. They all exchange compliments before I decide to butt in. 'It's time to get your new schedules' I say handing them out. 'So we automatically go up in years?' Draco asks. 'Yes Mr Malfoy' Minerva says. 'Cool' he says back.

**Severus' POV**

Lily and I are seated in the Great Hall waiting for Narissa to arrive. 'What do you reckon she'll look like?' Lily asks me. I shrug. Minerva and Albus come through the door behind us. 'Where are they?' Lily asks excitedly. 'They are on their way' Minerva assures her. 'Does she look different?' I ask. 'She still has your hair and eyes Severus, but she looks even more like her mother' she answers, taking a seat a chair away from me. Albus sits next to her. 'Where is Hagrid today?' he asks. 'He had some stuff to do in the forest' Horace Slughorn answers next to him. The main doors open and a group of five walk in. Lily gasps. I could identify each of them as they all look nothing like each other. Hermione on the left, Ron next her, Pansy in the middle, Draco next to her and Narissa on the right.

As they come closer I can see that Minerva is right. She looks even more like her mother. Hermione and Ron branch off and sit in Gryffindor while Draco and Pansy take a seat in Slytherin. Narissa keeps walking towards us. 'She is so beautiful' Lily cries.

She finally gets to us. 'Show it off' I say smiling. She does a spin with her hands outstretched. 'Your hair is so long' Lily states. 'I love it' Narissa says. 'Well you're stuck with it' I say and take sip out of my goblet. She laughs. 'My first class is potions' she says smiling. 'Do you have me or him?' I ask pointing at Horace. 'Who's that?' she whispers. 'This here is ol' Horace Slughorn' Albus says patting him on the back. Horace looks over dumbfounded. 'What?' he questions looking around. 'I think I have you' Narissa says to me. 'I hope I have you' she mutters afterwards. I give a laugh. 'As long as I don't have Divination I'm fine' she says. 'I have taken you all out of that class for now' Albus says. She looks over at Sybill. 'She scares me' she whispers. 'I think she scares everyone' Lily laughs. 'Yes, yes' Horace agrees. 'Is he drunk?' Narissa whispers to me. 'It's the way he is' I whisper back. 'Are you hungry?' Lily asks her. 'A bit' she answers. 'Well you better go get some, before Draco eats it all' I say gesturing to the pair. She gives me a smile then leaves to join the others.


	10. Chapter 9: A creative spark

**Pansy's POV**

'Hey' Narissa says sitting down beside Draco. 'I don't think you girlfriend will agree with you' I say to him. She gives us a confused look. 'Tell her' I say. He coughs. 'Well' she says. 'I don't think it's a good idea that we be seen with Ron' he explains. 'What about Hermione?' she asks. 'I know that she is not good at all' he answers, not making eye contact. 'And why not?' she demands. 'Izzy, she's a mudblood' he answers. She gets up. 'Where are you going?' Draco asks. Tears start to run down her cheeks as she runs down aisle. I get to my feet. 'You're a dickhead' I tell him. 'What did I say?' he asks softly. 'Her mother happens to be muggle-born' I say before quickly following her. 'Shit!' I hear him yell.

As soon as I get out the door I run into someone and fall to the ground. 'Owww' I groan. 'Gosh are you alright?' the person asks. 'Yeah fine' I answer. I look up. One of the most gorgeous guys I have ever seen is leaning over me. His dirty blonde hair catches my attention then his shining blue eyes. 'Are you sure?' He asks cautiously. I then realise that I've been staring at him. 'Oh yeah certain' I say. He reaches for my hand. 'I'm good' I quickly say. 'I disagree' he responds. 'Well I didn't ask for your opinion' I say getting to my feet. 'Let me guess, Slytherin' he laughs. 'And?' I question. 'Do you know who I am?' he asks. I take a look at his clothing. His robes are a light lavender. I roll my eyes. 'Well' he says. 'Someone who cares too much about his hair?' I try. 'Very funny' he says.

We are interrupted by Professor Slughorn exiting the hall. 'Ah Gilderoy, I've been looking for you' he says. 'Gilderoy?' I snicker. 'Yes, my mother happened to like the name' he says shooting me a smile. 'Yes Horace' he says turning to Slughorn. 'Wait what?' I interrupt. 'Which part?' Slughorn asks. 'Sorry Horace, I believe this very clumsy student thought I was someone of the equal quality' he laughs. 'You're a professor?' I question. He looked way too young to be a professor. 'Indeed I am' he says back. 'But your so h-h…..' I stop myself before I finish my sentence. 'But I'm so what?' he asks in a cocky tone. 'Short' I lie. 'It began with an h' he says smiling wickedly. 'Well um…. Hideous?' I try. Slughorn starts laughing drunkenly. 'Are you sure you don't drink Horace?' Gilderoy asks him. 'Not for 3 months, 14 days, 7 hours and….' He checks his watch. '18 minutes'. 'Oh I must be on my way' he says. 'Didn't you want to speak to me?' Gilderoy asks him. 'No, I don't think so' he answers scratching his head. Gilderoy holds in a laugh. 'Goodbye Gilderoy and um…. Patsy?' he says furrowing his eyebrows. 'Pansy' I correct him. 'Ah that's it' he says and walks off, casually talking to himself.

'I think he might've been dropped on his head when he was a child' Gilderoy whispers to me once he disappears. 'That's an understatement' I say back. 'Pansy huh' he says smirking. 'My mother happened to like the name' I mimic. 'Smartass' he whispers. 'I get that a lot' I say smiling. 'Am I really hideous?' he asks. 'The most hideous thing I have ever seen' I answer. 'That is very inappropriate to say to your professor' he says in a stern tone. I catch on quickly to what he is doing. 'Oh I'm extremely sorry sir. I didn't mean to offend you' I say dramatically. 'I should punish you' he says folding his arms. 'I will accept whatever you must do' I sigh. 'You shall join me in my office after classes are finished and write 100 lines saying ~Professor Lockhart is so hot~' he immediately grins. 'You broke character' I state. 'I guess I'm a funny guy' he says straightening his robes. Is he flirting with me? Or maybe I'm flirting with him? I have no idea. 'So what are you most skilled at? I mean what do you actually not suck at?' I smirk. 'Defence against the dark arts' he answers. 'I shall be sharing classes with Professor Lupin' he adds on. 'Such a shame, I have that second' I say wobbling my lip. 'And it just happens that you have me today' he smiles. 'Maybe I should write to my parents today, and tell them about the low quality professors they employ' I say. His eyes narrow and his smile grows. 'You may have just became my favourite student' he says. 'Too bad you're not my favourite teacher. You'll have to battle Professor Slughorn for that' I say back. 'Yes, you are most definitely a Slytherin' he says. 'Guess mine' he adds. I take a look at him. 'I don't there is a house for people like you' I shrug. 'And what exactly am I?' he asks curiously. 'A very narcissistic person' I tell him. 'I'll have you know, I was once in Ravenclaw' he says proudly. 'Did they forget that you needed to be intelligent?' I ask pulling a shocked face. 'I happen to be extremely intelligent' he protests. I raise an eyebrow. 'Well uh Patsy is it?' he grins. I scowl at him. He laughs. 'As much as I would love to stay and chat, I best be on my way. I have a lot to get done before classes start' he says. 'What, do you need to spend a lot of quality time admiring yourself in the mirror?' I ask. 'How do you think I get this perfect?' he asks pointing to his face. 'I thought you woke up like that' I answer. He starts laughing. 'I like you' he says. I raise both my eyebrows. Was this a confession? Maybe I'm just imagining things. 'Goodbye Professor' I say. He smiles and turns around. 'Goodbye Pansy' he says walking away.

**Draco's POV**

I enter the room for potion's class and see Narissa sitting over by a bench. I instantly sit beside her, she tenses. 'I didn't know' I say. 'Why does it matter?' she asks, not meeting my eyes. 'Because I thought mud-d, muggle-borns, are bad people' I answer. 'Hermione isn't a bad person' she says looking straight into my eyes. I can see the mixture of anger and hurt in them. 'I don't know her' I sigh. 'Exactly' she says. 'Look I'm sorry, I don't think before I speak' I say grabbing her hand. She remains quiet. 'It's not just that' I say. 'What else?' she asks annoyed. 'Slytherin and Gryffindor have this rivalry' I sigh. 'Why do you care what everyone else thinks?' She asks. I don't know what to say. 'Leadership is a part of being in Slytherin' she says. I look away. 'It's your father isn't it?' she asks. Cleverness is also a part of being in Slytherin. 'Don't worry about him' she puts her other hand on top of mine. 'It's not that simple' I say. 'Why?' she questions. I open my mouth to speak when Snape walks in. 'Welcome back class, I'm sure you know the rules by now but for those of you who don't, you will learn quick enough' he says standing up the front.

Pansy takes a seat beside Narissa, immediately tuning into our conversation. I see Hermione and Ron sitting at the bench next to ours. 'Why?' she repeats. 'My dad, he just doesn't see it this way. He is a true Slytherin and believes in pure-bloods' I explain. Of course I wish it was as simple as that, but I couldn't really tell her that if he found out about this arrangement Dumbledore has made, he would disown me altogether. 'I'm a half-blood' she whispers. 'Mr Malfoy' Snape says. I look up at him. 'Is there anything you would like to share?' he asks. 'Just my dad is a bastard' I mutter. Izzy looks at me with sympathy. 'What was that?' he asks impatiently. 'Nothing sir' I say. 'Right then we shall get on with today's lesson. Get into groups of 5' he says then disappears through the door behind him.

Ron walks over to our bench, Hermione soon follows. 'Where have you been?' Izzy asks Pansy. 'Just chatting to someone' she answers glowing. 'You dad has a grumpy attitude' Ron says to Izzy. 'We've only been here 10 minutes, it will get worse' I tell him. 'Bloody hell' he says. 'He just doesn't like to put up with people's shit' she defends calmly. Snape returns with supplies for our potions. 'You may begin' he says once he's placed them on the front bench. Hermione and Izzy get up to grab our stuff. 'Why are you glowing?' I ask Pansy. 'No reason' she quickly replies. A bit too quickly. The girls return. 'What do we need to do?' Ron asks. 'Draught of Peace' Hermione replies. Izzy begins to create the potion. 'Want me to stir?' I ask getting up. 'Sure' she smiles. She does multiple things as Hermione passes her different ingredients. 'Stop stirring' she orders. 'Yes ma'am' I laugh. She gives me another smile. 'It's purple' I state. 'Okay, start stirring again' she says. I do as she says. Snape walks over. 'Good' he says. 'Your daughter is amazing' I say. She starts blushing and I instantly realise how that could be taken. 'At potions' I quickly add on. He nods carefully. Izzy sprinkles some powder into the potion. 'Mix until it turns white' she says. Hermione nods and Pansy closes the book. Snape walks off, obviously satisfied. 'Done' I say and stop stirring. 'Looks great' Izzy says pleased.

The rest of the lesson passes quickly with many groups failing and ours being one of the best. 'Very good for your first time' he says to us. He looks at me. 'At potions' he adds on. Pansy laughs as Izzy rapidly starts to blush. 'Defence against the dark arts is next' Hermione announces. This time Pansy starts to blush.


	11. Chapter 10: First kisses are a bliss

**Lockhart's POV**

I check the mirror in my office. Damn it, my face looks scruffy. I quickly grab a comb out as I hear students enter the classroom. 'Shit' I whisper. I give my hair a quick comb then straighten my robes. I open the door and step out, placing my hand on the rail. My eyes instantly fall on Pansy taking a seat in the first row. 'Welcome back students' I say. I walk down the stairs and stand at the front of the room.

'I see we have some new students' I say observing each of them before keeping my eyes on Pansy. 'Tell the class three things about yourselves including your name' I say taking a seat watching them. 'Hermione Granger, I have a cat called Crookshanks and I love to read' the girl on the end says. She turns to the boy beside her. 'Ron Weasley, I have a rat called Scabbers and I love to eat' the ginger says, he then turns to the next girl. 'Narissa Snape, I have a cat called Paws and my dad is obviously Professor Snape' she says. She turns to the last boy. 'Draco Malfoy, I don't really have a pet and yes my hair is natural' he says. The class lets out a laugh. He then turns to Pansy. 'Pansy Parkinson, I have a pet snake called Scales and I enjoy putting cocky males in their place in my free time' she says flicking her gaze at me. 'Very good' I say. I point to Hermione. 'I don't know your family' I continue in a line. 'I certainly know the Weasleys, indeed I know Professor Snape and I happen to know your mother Lily' she gives me a smile. 'Lucius Malfoy's boy?' I guess. He nods. 'And I don't know your family' I say to Pansy. 'Let's keep it that way' she says back. I give her a smile and stand.

'Today we will have a bit of a read out of a textbook' I announce. Everyone groans. I raise my hand. 'And next lesson we will do a prac to make sure everything sinks in' I add. 'Yay' a girl say clapping her hands. 'Textbooks are in the cupboard to your right, get one each' I say sitting down at my desk. Pansy waits for everyone to get theirs before collecting hers. I catch myself staring and quickly look down at my sheets. I take a sneaky glance at her and see she is sitting and has her book open, looking at me. I notice that she bites her lip. Does that mean she likes me? I start smiling at her and see her trying extremely hard to focus on the book and not me. I turn my attention to the rest of the class. 'Read the first chapter and write a few brief notes' I say and everyone nods, some sighing as they do. 'Next lesson will be better' I assure them. 'You shall have both myself and Professor Lupin' I tell them.

**Pansy's POV**

'Make sure you have all your notes completed and I will see you next lesson' Lockhart says. Was the lesson already over? I guess I must've been distracted. Draco stands beside my desk. 'Done?' he asks. I look down. I had only completed half of it. 'You go on ahead I'll catch up' I say. Izzy nods and the four leave. Now it's only myself and the cocky teacher sitting at his desk.

'You should pay more attention to your work' he says getting up. 'It's a bit hard when I can feel someone staring at me' I shoot back, still writing my notes. He walks over to my desk. 'Then you are easily distracted' he states. I look up him and am immediately mesmerised by his dreamy eyes. 'And you yourself have a staring problem' he says. I instantly look down at my page and continue to write. 'Make it homework' he says. 'How generous of you' I snicker. 'Here we go again' he laughs. I shut my book and get up. I raise an eyebrow at him. 'You are one of a kind' he says. 'A good or bad thing?' I ask. 'I'm not sure' he answers. 'Well you better figure it out' I tell him. 'Or what?' he raise his eyebrows. 'Stop that' I demand. 'What?' he asks. 'Doing that' I answer. 'Doing what?' now he was getting on my nerves. 'Confusing me!' I yell at him.

He lowers his eyes. 'How so?' he asks. 'Shut up' I say. 'Miss Parkinson' he says. 'Don't give me that shit' I interrupt. He looks down at me, I hate it when people look down at me. Before I knew what was happening his lips were connected with mine. I immediately push away and look up at him. Our eyes lock and I find myself leaning up to kiss him, deep.

Once we pull apart, we stare at each other for a while. The corner of his mouth turns up into a smile. 'What?' I ask. He continues to smile. 'What?' this time I hit him playfully on the arm. 'I don't know' he says. I shake my head at him. 'I mean, I'm just really happy right now' he says. I give him a smile. He grabs my chin and kisses me, short but sweet. 'I can't help it' he says. 'Your smile just attracts me'. I give him a weird look. 'Is that some crazy pick up line?' I ask. 'Sure' he replies. I laugh at him.

**Narissa's POV**

'I'm so glad we aren't stuck in the hall' Draco says, shoving bits of bread into his mouth. I sit with him on a grassy hill near the stone circle. 'So am I' I say. The place was deserted, mostly due to the seniors taking time off to see their families. It was peaceful.

A crow swoops down and lands near his feet. He looks at the small piece of bread in his hand. 'Want some?' he asks. 'I'm sure it'll answer too' I laugh. The crow cocks its head. Draco throws a piece towards it. 'Wasn't hungry anyway' he says. The crow takes a minute to observe the piece of food, then plucks it off the ground. 'Off you go' he orders. The crow flies off towards a large gum tree with the bit of bread hanging out of its mouth. 'You're a softy' I say. 'Well it's a change from being cold-hearted I guess' he replies.

We sit in silence for a few minutes, staring towards the tree. He turns to me. 'You know I love you right?' he asks. 'I assumed' I answer. 'Good' he says. I give him a smile. 'I love you too' I reply. He leans in and plants a soft kiss on my lips. 'I love you more' he says. I give him a wicked grin. 'I love you most' I say, giving him a winning smile.


	12. Chapter 11: Time to train

p class="MsoNormal"strongNarissa's POV/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The five of us stand in the defence against the dark arts room facing our four teachers. My father is one. Professor Lockhart stands beside him facing another male teacher with very light brown hair. And next to him stands… or much rather, leans, a very interesting looking man. His hair is a very dark grey colour and one of his eyes is replaced by some magical looking one. He balances himself with a very large walking stick. Something like a septor./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Are we ready to begin?' my father asks impatiently. Lockhart stops talking and turns to him questionably. 'The honours are all yours' my father says. Lockhart nods. 'Alright our small circle' he says. Draco groans. 'Have you got a better name?' Lockhart questions. Draco thinks for a while. 'How about the-' he takes a long pause. 'Voldemort haters' Pansy snickers, jokingly. 'Alas' the strange looking man says. 'Do not speak his name' he orders. Pansy raises her eyebrows. 'It's a name' she says. 'A very bad one at that' he says back. 'Relax Alastor' the guy beside Lockhart says. 'No relaxing when the Dark Lord returns' he says, resting on his stick./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'We have more important things to do' I say. My father nods. 'Right, beside mwah' Lockhart begins. Draco snickers. 'Stands Professor Remus Lupin' he continues. Lupin nods. 'And beside him is sir Alastor Moody' he finishes. 'Mad-eye Moody' Lupin says smiling. 'Indeed' Moody nods./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lockhart stands awkwardly on his feet. 'This lesson, we shall show you the basic moves of defending yourself' Lupin begins. 'Pfft' Draco lets out. 'Slow down Mr Malfoy' my father warns. 'We will get to attacking later' Lupin assures him. 'Get out your wands' Lockhart instructs. 'Let's begin' he gives us all a sly smile./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongSeverus' POV/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Only time will tell how disastrous this will go. I can only imagine what the room will look like after this. I am sure Gilderoy will die from astonishment. 'Your basic defence spell is a shield' Remus begins. Draco snorts. 'Mr Malfoy, if you think you know all this, then I'm sure you wouldn't mind stepping out and demonstrating' Remus challenges. 'Easy' Draco grins. 'Gilderoy?' Remus asks. 'Sure' he responds. 'This will be interesting' Ron says. Pansy laughs. I step beside Narissa. 'Why am I so nervous?' she asks. 'I wouldn't be, they are both amateurs' I say. She looks at me. Not up at me. God I hate that she has gotten taller. 'No, I mean about all of this' she says. I cock an eyebrow. 'I mean the lessons, the fighting, and the not-knowing' she explains. 'Everything will be fine if you do your best' I try. Truth is, she has to push herself. She has to be ready. I guess I just don't want to tell her she's right about the not-knowing. Voldemort could strike any minute now./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Go easy' I hear Remus whisper. Gilderoy nods. 'Ready?' Remus asks. They both nod. 'One' he says. 'Two' Alastor joins. The pair raise their wands. The professors turn to me. 'Three' I say slowly. 'emStupefy/em' Gilderoy yells. 'emProtego/em' Draco yells as well, slashing his wand over himself. The spell bounces back off Draco and smashes a nearby vase. 'Very good' Remus says. 'Is that all you got?' Draco challenges. Gilderoy grins. 'I wouldn't dare to go any further, it would be a shame to accidentally kill you' he says. 'Yes, such a shame' I mimic. Narissa elbows me./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The rest of the lesson flies by until there is a knock on the door. It's Albus./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'I see you all have gotten stuck into it' he says, looking at the five. 'Indeed' Remus says. 'They have learnt a range of defence spells' Gilderoy adds. 'Good' Albus says. 'Dinner will be served soon, you best all go wash up' he says. The five nod and walk towards the door. Pansy turns to look at Gilderoy. Her eyes move to me and she instantly blushes. I look straight at Gilderoy, who looks extremely happy. Maybe there is something going on between them./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Once they have left, Albus begins talking again. 'They have to be ready'. 'They will' Remus assures him. 'They did very well for their first lesson' Alastor says. 'I am pleased' Albus replies. 'It is extremely crucial that they learn these skills quickly' he adds. 'Why?' Gilderoy asks./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Because I believe the Dark Lord's return is closer than we think'./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongDraco's POV/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"'We should practice' I suggest, exiting the Great Hall. 'It's a bit dark don't you think' Izzy says looking out the window. 'Who says we have to do it outside' I say back. 'Are we allowed in the rooms unsupervised?' Ron asks. 'No' Hermione says quickly. 'So let's go outside' I say, shrugging. 'No way' Izzy protests. 'Scared of a little bit of darkness are ya Iz' Pansy teases. 'No' she says sharply./p  
p class="MsoNormal"We reach the end of the corridor. 'Come on, it'll be fun' I encourage, 'I'm not sure' Izzy says. 'Well I'm not going, I'd rather not get myself killed' Hermione says, walking towards the archway. 'Or worse' she calls back. 'Expelled' she then disappears around the corner. I turn to Ron. He begins to shake his head. 'Pussy' I snicker. 'Am not' he protests 'I just don't feel too well, I think I ate too much' he says uneasily. Pansy lets out a snickerly laugh. 'I'll see you tomorrow Izzy' he says. 'And others' he whispers, walking in the same direction as Hermione./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Bunch of pussies' I hiss. 'They are just a bit on edge' Izzy defends. 'Everyone is' Pansy says. 'Practising is the only way to get better' I say. 'True' Izzy gives in. 'what are we waiting for then?' I ask, cheerfully. 'Lead the way sarge' Pansy says./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLupin's POV/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I am just about to walk around the corner when I hear my name being called. 'Remus!' a feminine voice calls. I whip around on my heel. Pomona Sprout. 'Jesus' I mutter. Not to be rude but this woman drives me up the wall. She tells anyone and everyone all about her life story then goes on to telling them all 200 (or so) of her pet plants' names. Boy this woman can talk, but worst of all, she exaggerates absolutely everything./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Good evening Pomona' I say, as nice as I can. 'I am so sorry to trouble you' she begins. This is gonna be good. 'But I heard some noises out near the edge of the forest' she says. 'See I was on my way back from Hagrid's place after delivering some of my prized veggies' Bloody hell. I don't think anyone, especially me would care. 'I could hear laughing and yelling and even some shrieking' she continues. Hmm…. laughing, yelling, shrieking. Sounds like something I wouldn't want to walk into. 'I would've checked, but I saw some flashes of light, like someone was casting spells' she says./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I raise my eyebrows. 'And…' I say, wishing she would cut to the chase. 'And… I was hoping you could check it out for me' she says. So she doesn't want to risk herself but she is willing to risk me? What is wrong with this woman?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I look out the window. No full moon. 'Alright' I say. 'I'll check it out' she begins to grin. 'Oh thank you so much Remus' she says then hurries off. Well looks like I'm off to be Lupin the brave for the night./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"***/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I creep along the edge of the bushes. Indeed, I too could hear laughter and the sound of spells being cast. I keep a distance, then poke my head around the tree to look. I let out a breath./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It is only Narissa, Draco and Pansy. Instead of exposing myself, I decide to observe their actions./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pansy and Draco face each other, a few metres apart, in a duelling position. Narissa counts down. 'One!' she yells./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Before Draco has time to react, Pansy jumps in. 'emExpelliarmus/em' she chants. Draco's wand immediately leaves his grasp. Narissa starts to jump and clap. I walk towards them, also clapping, but very slowly./p  
p class="MsoNormal"All three of their faces go blank. 'Professor Lupin, I can explain' Narissa begins. I put my hand up. 'No need' I say. Pansy cocks her head. 'I'm glad you are all using your spare time to practice' I say. 'Even if it's something I haven't taught you yet' I add. Narissa smiles. 'But' I start. 'There is always a but' Draco sighs. 'Tis awfully dark out and no one knew that any of you out here' I say. Narissa lowers her head. 'Next time, tell someone that you are doing this' I instruct. They all nod. 'Now come on, before an acromantula eats you' I laugh. Narissa's eyes widen in horror. 'I was joking' I assure her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Author's note:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"sorry for not uploading sooner. i have just finished exams and had some personal stuff come up./p  
p class="MsoNormal"i will be uploading more often as i have holidays soon and more time to work on this./p  
p class="MsoNormal"happy reading xx/p 


	13. Chapter 12: The first strike

**Narissa's POV**

'Narissa' someone calls in my sleep. I feel someone shaking my shoulder. My eyes flutter open. It's Professor McGonagall. 'Professor' I mutter, rubbing my eyes. 'Come quick dear, I'm afraid it is important' she says in a frightened voice.

I roll out of bed and into my fluffy slippers. I feel extremely bare in my strappy singlet and boy-shorts in front of McGonagall in her long violet nightgown. Her hair is a complete mess, like she herself has only just awoken.

I grab my Slytherin robe off the hook and wrap it around myself. She grabs my wrist and heads towards the door, practically dragging me along with her. She continues to pull me along as she winds her way through the hallways. We eventually stop at a door. I recognise it as the hospital wing. I don't have time to question her before she gives me a light push through the door.

'I don't understand Albus' my father's voice echoes. 'What is wrong with her?' I walk in to see Professor Dumbledore sitting on the edge of an occupied bed. My father is pacing back and forth in the aisle.

McGonagall gives a small cough. My father looks up and walks straight towards me. I could now see behind him. Ron sits on the edge of another bed, which is occupied by Hermione. She looks awful.

'Sweet heart' my father says gently. I look to where Dumbledore sits. The person laying in the bed is my mother.

'She's okay' my father says first off. 'Is she?' I question. Just like Hermione, she too looks awful. Tears find their way out of the corner of my eyes. 'Hey, hey' he cries. 'Is she awake?' I ask, sobbing. 'No, not at the moment' he replies. 'What happened?' I ask, wiping away the tears on my cheek. 'We don't know yet' Dumbledore says. 'What about Hermione?' I ask. My father sighs. 'She is the same as your mother' he says. Tears start coming faster, gushing down my face. My father pulls me into an embrace.

I place one hand on his chest and my other grabs a bunch of his shirt. He leans his chin on my head and wraps his cloak around me. He must've been up late since he is still in his robes. Dumbledore on the other hand, is just like McGonagall, in his night robes.

'She'll be okay' my father comforts. I don't dare to look at her, instead I close my eyes and tuck myself further into my father's comfort. I hear footsteps around me but I still don't move.

I feel someone pull me away from my father. I squirm and open my eyes. It was Lupin. How long had I been tucked away for?

Because it was him, I just let him take me away from my father. I don't try to fight. 'Come on Narissa' he says, directing me towards the door.

I grab the pillar and look back over at my mother. My father is leaning over her, obviously crying. Dumbledore is standing in the aisle talking to the nurse, Madam Pomfrey.

I release my grip on the pillar and let Lupin manoeuvre me out into the hallway. Once out my legs give way, causing me to fall to the ground. Lupin is immediately at my side holding onto me. I can't hold it in anymore. 'Remus' I whimper. He pulls me to his chest. Knowing that I am too weak to walk, he slides one arm under my knees, the other around my waist. He slowly stands, with me in his arms.

The changing walls start to make me dizzy, so I tuck myself into his chest. I lose all memory of everything after that, as I finally fall asleep.

**Severus' POV**

I wake up to the soft, sweet scent of Lily laying in the bed. My hand is still entangled with hers. 'Hey' she whispers. 'I didn't mean to fall asleep' I yawn. 'It's okay Sev' she replies, quietly. 'How are you feeling?' I ask. 'I still feel like shit' she admits. 'But it's better to know that you are here' she adds.

I give her a weary smile. 'Don't worry Sev' she whispers faintly. I can tell that she is weak, I can sense it.

She pulls her self over and pats the bed next to her. I cock my eyebrow at her. She gives me a reassuring smile.

I pull myself up so that I am sitting beside her. I then pull her into my arms and wrap my cloak around the both of us. I give her a kiss on the forehead.

After a moment of silence, she finally speaks up.

'I don't know why they say that you don't have a heart' she says looking up at me 'because I can feel it very much beating' she finishes. I give her a warm smile. She snuggles back into my arms.

**Lupin's POV**

I sit in the comfy armchair in the far corner facing Narissa's bed. I couldn't just leave her here, not after the incident last night. It is 4am. I sigh. Thank god that I decided to wear my pyjama pants and ripped singlet instead of my usual boxers tonight.

I look at the wall behind her bed. Very few items cover the walls but the largest one is a large wooden sign that says ~Pansy &amp; Izzy~. 'Izzy' I mutter. I look over at Pansy. She is fast asleep, every so often she tends to let out an occasional snore. Izzy is asleep too, she was asleep when we arrived and I decided not to wake her. Izzy looks so peaceful sleeping.

I shake my head. Did I just stare at her for five minutes? No this cannot be happening. I cannot fall for Severus and Lily's daughter. They are my childhood friends. Isn't that classified as pedophilia?

I pull my hair. Snap out of it Remus. She was with the Malfoy kid anyway. Why would she want me? Not that I want her. At least I hope not.

I rest my legs over the arm of the chair, away from her. I will not let this happen, I can't. Sweet dreams Remus. Just don't think about her.

**McGonagall's POV**

I break into a run to the hospital wing. My heart is racing and I can't think properly.

As soon as I get to the door, I stop dead. I count to ten slowly. I just have to be calm. I push open the door and see Severus and Lily fast asleep. I walk over to the bed and rest a hand on his shoulder. 'Severus' I whisper. He gives a very small stir. I begin to shake his shoulder, panicking.

His eyes bolt open and jumps slightly causing Lily to stir. 'I'm sorry' I whisper. 'Minerva, wha-' 'No time to explain. You must come quickly' I cut him off.

He gently peels Lily away, resting her into a lying down position. He then gets up and follows me to the door. 'Would you mind telling me what's going on?' he asks, annoyed.

My hands start to shake.

'Minerva' he cautiously whispers. He wraps his hands around mine to stop the shaking.

'There is some news' I begin. 'What is it?' he asks, anxiously.

I look him in the eyes.

'There is a message' I say. 'A message from whom?' he asks.

My whole body goes cold.

'A message from the Dark Lord' I reply.


	14. Chapter 13: Mudbloods are not welcome

**Dumbledore's POV**

The doors finally open, but it is only Argus Filch. My face instantly returns to pure anxiousness. 'He's lost it' Argus says approaching me at my desk. 'Pardon?' I say. What was he on about? 'Severus' he says. 'He's lost it' he repeats.

Minerva quickly makes her way through the open doors and straight to where Argus stands. She shoots him a disapproving look. 'Where is he Minerva?' I ask. 'He is sitting on the staircase, he refuses to come up' she answers. 'Argus could you please make some rounds, Minerva and I have to talk' I tell him. He hesitates for a minute then nods and leaves.

'I think he's just worried' she says after Argus has disappeared. 'Because Voldemort has finally made contact' I say. She gives a small gasp but I shrug. 'What happens now?' she asks. 'He has to see the message, before Argus gets rid of it' I say. She looks puzzled. 'It will just stay between us four for now' I tell her. She nods. 'What about Narissa?' she questions. 'I don't want to worry her just yet' I answer. 'Severus can't look after her while he is like this' she states. 'I might add a fifth person into this' I say. She stays quiet for a while then finally speaks up. 'Who?' she asks anxiously. 'Remus Lupin'

**Lupin's POV**

I hear faint chatter going on in the world in front of my eyelids, but I can't seem to wake up. Heat begins to rise to my face and I start to panic. Why can't I wake up? I feel a warm hand grab my shoulder, then gently start to rub it.

My eyes finally flutter open and I see Izzy kneeling before me. 'Hey' she says calmly. I sit myself up and turn my legs back around. When did I fall asleep? 'Are you alright?' she asks worryingly. I blink rapidly for a few seconds before answering her. 'Yeah. I'm fine'.

Pansy sits on her bed with her legs crossed, observing me. 'What?' I ask her. 'You growl in your sleep' she laughs. 'And you snore' I say, getting to my feet. Izzy begins laughing then suddenly stops. I kneel down in front of her, placing my hands on her shoulders. 'She's going to be okay' I tell her. 'How do you know?' she asks, starting to tear up. 'That mother of yours is made of steel' I say. 'I would know, I did grow up with her. She has been through some tough situations, and this is no different' I pull her into a hug. She goes weak like she did last night, so I grab her legs and pull her into me, for support of course.

I hear someone walk through the door, but I don't bother to turn around. 'Isn't that my job' A voice says. I could identify it as Draco. No, I wanted to say. I also wanted to tell him that he has no idea what is going on so he should just butt out. But I kept quiet. 'Oi!' he yells. I turn my head to look at him. His eyes are full of hate and jealousy. 'Shut up Draco' Pansy says. 'What did you just say to me?' he demands. Izzy begins to cry, in which my grips tightens in attempt to comfort her. 'Tell him to go away' she whispers to me. If I tell him to go away, would he think worse of it?

'You should go' I tell him. 'I think you should take your hands off my girl' he shoots back. Anger instantly rises through my body. 'I think you should stop being an arse' Pansy jumps in. Draco stands dumbstruck. 'How about you just keep your comments to yourself' he says to her. 'She's not your property!' she yells at him. Izzy begins to shake in my arms. 'Stop' I say calmly. 'How about you peel yourself away from her before I do it myself' he threatens. 'How about you just piss off' I say back. 'That's it!' he yells and begins to come at me. 'Mr Malfoy!' a voice yells. It's Minerva. He whips his head around. 'Remus, you come with me, and bring her with you' she says to me.

I pick Izzy up, just as I had the night before and make my way towards the door. Draco begins to growl at me. Little does he know, I can give out a ten times bigger growl than him. 'Take her to Albus' office' she instructs. I nod and begin to make my way to the destination, feeling like I had last night.

**Severus' POV**

'Mudbloods are not welcome' I read aloud. 'V' I whispered afterwards. Smeared in blood over the walls is a message from Voldemort. Remus walks up beside me. 'Bloody hell' he whispers. I look at my feet. I feel a hand on my shoulder. 'How is she?' he asks. 'The same' I mutter.

I look up to see Minerva walking down the corridor towards us. 'Albus has instructed Argus to clean it off at once' she announces. Remus steps forward. 'With what?' he sighs, tracing his finger over the v. 'Anything that will work' Minerva answers. Argus steps beside us with a mop. 'What is it?' he asks.

Remus sniffs his finger. 'Blood' he says. Argus drops his mop. I let out a groan. 'Human?' Minerva questions. 'Mhmm' is all he lets out. Argus begins to back away. 'That's disgusting' he hisses.

'I didn't say it was' Remus says turning around. 'But you implied it' Argus spits back. 'Where is your cat?' he asks. Argus' face goes pale. Remus begins to smile. 'Indeed it is human' he notes. 'That's not very funny' Minerva says. Remus drops his grin. 'Whose it is, well I may need to sniff a little more to work that out' he says. 'Then hurry up and do it' I snarl. His face goes blank. 'Of course Professor' he says quietly. Since when does he not address me by Severus? He leans in so that his nose is hovering a millimetre away from the blood. 'The blood of a death eater' he concludes. 'A what?' Argus asks. 'He killed one of his own?' Minerva questions. 'He must have' Remus says.

'Excuse me' Argus says. We all turn to look at him. 'What is a death eater?' he asks. 'A witch or wizard that follows Voldemort' I say. Minerva shoots me a disapproving look. 'He is going to come after us sooner or later anyway' I mutter. 'So he killed someone who respected him?' Argus asks. 'Yep' Remus says.

'Pomona says that the girls are infected with a rare poison' Minerva says. 'What type of poison?' I ask. 'Rare, duh' Argus says, attempting to wipe the blood off the wall. 'Shut up' Remus tells him. 'Um, I'll go get a scrubbing brush' Argus says, then takes off. 'Don't be too harsh' Minerva tells Remus. 'Yeah, we all know he can be stupid' I mutter. 'Is it curable?' Remus asks. Minerva begins to fidget with her fingers. I stare long and hard at her. 'We don't know yet' she admits. 'You what?!' I practically yell. 'Severus please' she begs. 'She is in there dying!' I yell. 'Just calm down' Remus says cautiously. 'Stay out of this Lupin' I warn him. 'We are trying to work it out' She cries. 'Never mind, I'll do it myself' I say, spinning on my heel and storming away from them.

**_3 days later_**

**Lupin's POV**

I stand outside the gates to Hogwarts beside Albus Dumbledore. We have been standing out here in the open looking towards the woods for about an hour, dead silent. I glance sideways at him. 'Something to say Remus?' he asks. 'Shouldn't he be here now?' I ask him. 'Horace Slughorn is known for not being on time' he replies. 'Why did he leave anyway?' I ask. 'Why all the questions Remus?' Albus turns on me. 'Just making conversation' I shrug. I decide to not talk any longer as Albus looks aggravated. I swear his beard has gotten slightly greyer over the last couple of days.

A miniature tornado-created by old brown leaves and dust-swiftly comes into view around the corner of the trees. 'Watch it' Albus warns. He then pulls a part of his robe up to protect his eyes. I look down at my clothing. What was I going to do, us my tie as a blindfold?

I squeeze my eyes shut just as the dust flew into my face. 'It's gone' Albus says. I open my eyes to see a reasonably short old man standing before us.

My eyes take time to adjust before I realise its Horace.

'Evening gentlemen' he greets. 'Now isn't the time' Albus says, walking back towards Hogwarts. 'What's his problem?' Horace asks me. I shrug. 'I guess he is just stressed' I say. He nods. 'Shall we?' I ask, gesturing towards the castle. 'We shall' he replies.

**Pansy's POV**

'Wait, so he has been working non-stop for the last three days straight?!' I ask, shockingly. I was standing in the corridor outside the potions room with Izzy and Gilderoy. 'That's right' he confirms. 'I guess that's what you do for someone you love' Izzy sighs. 'That can't be healthy' I say. 'Well he might get some rest when Slughorn gets here' Gilderoy says. 'I suppose' I sigh. 'Should we check on him?' I ask. 'Last time I did that, he threw a test tube at me' he says, alarmingly.

'Don't take it personally' Izzy comforts him. 'We've all been under a lot of stress' she says. 'How are you doing?' I ask her. 'I've been better' she replies. I put my arms around her and give her a squeeze. 'Thank you' she whispers when I let go. 'Where's that Malfoy kid?' Gilderoy asks. 'Draco' Izzy corrects. 'Draco' he mutters. 'I don't know, and I honestly don't care' she says. Gilderoy steps back. He looks at me with the _what should I say _impression. I shake my head. I've got a feeling it's something Izzy and I should discuss alone.

'Is he still in there?' McGonagall asks, coming into view behind the others. Izzy sighs. 'This is getting ridiculous!' McGonagall exclaims.

Without even knocking, she bursts through the door. All 3 of us look at each other, then quickly follow her. Snape was standing at a cauldron with his back turned. 'Severus!' she yells. He turns around much slowly than usual. Gilderoy lets out a yelp. 'Oh Merlin!' Izzy yells at him.

Words can't explain how horrible he looks. His face is incredibly pale, bags have formed under his soon-to-be bloodshot eyes and his hair looks even greasier than normal.

His mouths begins to move slowly, but no words come out. 'Enough' McGonagall silences him. Not that he was talking. 'Horace is in Albus' office, from now onwards I forbid you to do any work besides sitting beside Lily's side' she orders. He is about to object when Izzy cuts in. 'Please dad' she beckons. 'I can't lose you too'.

That was all it took. He drops his stirring rod in the cauldron and moves to sit on a stool. McGonagall instantly pulls it out of the cauldron and sets it aside. 'Have you eaten?' she asks. He shakes his head. 'Have you had any fluids?' He shakes his head. 'And obviously you've had no sleep' she concludes. 'Go back to your quarters, I'll send someone with food and beverages up shortly' she instructs. I elbow Gilderoy. 'Ah yes, I'd be more than willing' he says straight away.

A sudden noise in the doorway makes me jump. Filch stands with his lantern, looking almost as pale as Snape. 'Merlin's beard' he says. 'You look horrible Severus'. Snape looks up. 'Thank you' he mutters. 'Argus, please escort him to his quarters' McGonagall says. 'C'mon' he says. Snape pulls himself off the stool and makes his way towards Filch, using the bench as support. 'Here ya go' Filch says, offering his free arm. Snape uses his shoulder as support as he disappears through the doorway. 'Thank you for doing this' McGonagall tells Gilderoy. 'Always knew you'd be fit for a bitch' I snicker at him. He gives me a sly grin. McGonagall begins to walk out when she stops. 'You must not use such language Miss Parkinson. 10 points from Slytherin' she says, then leaves. 'Good job' he says. 'Shut up' I say, hitting him playfully.

**Dumbledore's POV**

'Pardon Horace?' I say as I take my seat behind my desk. 'I said, I can save all the hassle of trying to work out what this is' he repeats. I look at Remus. He looks as confused as me. 'I don't understand' I say. At this moment, Poppy Pomfrey enters the room. 'What is it?' I demand. 'Both of their temperatures have risen to an extremely dangerous number' she replies quickly. 'I don't know what will finish them first, the thing itself or the heat' she adds. Remus goes pale. 'How long?' I ask. 'If their temperature gets any higher….' She starts. She looks me straight in the eyes. 'They will both be dead by tomorrow' she says solidly.

I do the first thing that comes to my mind. I slam my fist on my desk. I had put enough force into it that not only is there a hole in my desk, but my hand is covered in cuts that are seeping blood. 'Albus…' she trails off. 'It's okay' I assure them. 'I didn't even feel it'

Horace sucks in his breath, which reminds me that he standing in the room. 'What were you going to say Horace?' I ask him. 'What about?' he replies. 'About saving us the hassle' I remind him. 'Well, I already know what it is' he says. I look up at him. Both Remus and Poppy look at him too. 'The problem is, only one can live'

**A/N: the next chapter will be a bit different in the style of writing. Also the next chapter will have a bit of a raunchy scene. Just a warning. Anyway please let me know whether you like this story or not, I have had moments where I have debated whether or not I would continue.**


	15. Chapter 14: Lily's decision

**A/N: this chapter is going to be fairly long to make up for the waiting. Also I have decided to start writing in third person as point of views have started to annoy me. If you don't like it just let me know in the reviews. **

**Anyway.**

**WARNING there's a little bit of lemon in this one ;) **

Izzy stopped dead in the corridor when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

Next minute a firm hand was gripping her shoulder. It was Draco.

'Where have YOU been?' he demanded. Izzy let out a gasp. Never had Draco ever spoken to her like that. He kept his stern face waiting for an answer.

'What is _wrong _with you?' she asked.

'What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you more like it' he spat. A tear rolled down her cheek. 'You don't know do you?' she sobbed. 'Of course I know. Everyone knows. What I don't know is why you're with that shabby werewolf instead of me, your BOYFRIEND!' he yelled.

The students walking by suddenly stopped to listen in on the conversation, or more like the uncalled-for lecture.

'Back off Malfoy!' a voice yelled. It was Ron.

'Shut up weaselbee! This doesn't concern you!' he shot at Ron. 'Don't talk to him like that!' Izzy yelled back.

'Have some respect Malfoy!' Ron yelled. 'Her mother is ill' he whispered sadly. 'I said this doesn't concern you!' Draco yelled even louder than before. Izzy immediately broke and began to cry.

'Out of my way!' a voice boomed down the corridor. 'What on earth is going on?' Hagrid demanded coming into view. 'None of your business' Draco snapped. 'I think you better be on your way Mr Malfoy' he said angrily. 'Izzy answer me' he spat at her. 'It wasn't a question' Hagrid boomed. 'Get fucked the lot of ya' Draco said, spinning on his heel and making his way towards the dormitories.

'Narissa come with me' Hagrid said in a more relaxed tone. She wiped the tears away but did not move. 'Ron could you escort her to the dungeons, to her father's office' he said. Ron nodded. 'But first maybe let her wash her face' he added.

* * *

Izzy had just finished washing her face at the bathroom sink when Pansy came running in. 'That fucking prick' she spat. 'Break up with him immediately' she ordered. 'I was going to anyway' Izzy whispered. 'Is Ron still outside?' she asked. 'Yes' Pansy answered. 'Look I need to run to get to DADA' she sighed. 'Ron has special permission to stay with you, unfortunately I do not' she huffed. 'What would you like me to tell Professor Lupin?' she asked. Izzy's heart did a somersault in her chest. 'Tell him I am feeling ill' she said after a pause. 'The class probably be talking about it though' she sighed. 'Oh I will quickly shut them up' Pansy assured her. 'Thank you' Izzy whispered and gave her a hug.

They both exited the bathroom to see Ron slumped against the wall. 'Did Moaning Myrtle annoy you?' he asked trying to distract Izzy. 'She wasn't in there' she answered. 'That's strange' he said. 'I'll see yous later. Keep your chin up' Pansy said.

'Let's go' Ron said.

The journey to Snape's office was extremely long and quiet. By the time they reached their destination, Ron had broken his record for the longest time being quiet while awake.

Izzy went to knock on the door when it swung open. Hagrid stepped out. 'How are you Narissa?' he asked worriedly. 'A little better' she replied with a smile. 'I hope you don't mind me telling your father' he sighed. 'You can be angry if you want' he added. 'I'm not' Izzy assured him. His face immediately lit up. 'He is worried, you should talk to him straight away' he said walking off.

Izzy opened the door further. Ron stood awkwardly. 'Please come with me' she whispered. He gave a smile and followed her inside.

Snape's office looked much like his classroom. The stone-brick walls gave off a cold feeling making Ron shiver. 'Isn't it cold to you?' Ron whispered. 'No' Izzy whispered back. 'I'm a Snape, nothing is ever cold to me' she quietly explained.

They rounded the corner to see Severus Snape sitting at his desk. He looked much better than he had in a while, but still looked drowsy. He looked up from his papers at the pair. He instantly stood and in few strides he was right in front of Izzy. 'Did he hurt you?' he demanded. 'Mentally or physically?' Ron asked. He was still extremely angry about Malfoy. Snape shot him a warning gaze. 'No, not physically' Izzy whispered.

Snape put his arms around his daughter. 'I think he would've if Ron hadn't shown up' she sobbed. Snape looked at Ron, but not with his usual gaze. This time he looked pleased with the Weasley. To Ron's astonishment he then mouthed 'thank you'. Ron nearly collapsed. Never had the Potion's Master ever shown him any gratitude let alone thanking him for something.

'What did Hagrid tell you?' Izzy asked finally pulling away. 'Just what he saw and heard' he replied. 'Well if he hadn't stepped in when he did, me and Malfoy would've looked very different then we do now' Ron said, cracking his knuckles. 'Malfoy and I' Snape corrected. Ron stared at him. Snape ignored him turned to Izzy. 'Don't talk to him' he said. 'Ron?' she asked. 'No, that spoilt little brat' he said. 'I will be having a few words with him myself' he added. Izzy looked up at him. 'I will make sure that he doesn't come anywhere near you' he explained. 'And no one ever disobeys the head of Slytherin house' Ron said. Snape let a smile play on his lips.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore took a slow walk down towards the dungeons in search for Snape. 'What do we say?' she asked in a hushed voice. 'I shall explain everything that has happened very calmly' he answered not-so-hushed. 'Did you contact Miss Granger's parents?' she asked. 'Yes I did' he said sharply. She gave him a look of sympathy. 'They didn't take it too well' he added. She was about to comment, but then thought better of it.

'It's obvious who we have to pick' he said after a while. She was afraid he'd say that. 'Isn't there some other way?' she pleaded. 'Unfortunately no' he whispered. 'But what about Severus a-an-and Narissa?' she asked nervously. Before he got a chance to say anything she jumped back in. 'And what about Lily?' she said sternly.

Before she could say anymore, Dumbledore put his hand up. 'I've already spoken to her' he said. 'What?' she said shocked. 'Before I could say anymore, she had told me she had made her decision' he said. She looked down at her moving feet. 'Lily wants Hermione to live on' he whispered. 'She said Hermione has her whole life ahead of her, and that she should give her that opportunity' he continued. 'And she knows that Severus will take care of Narissa.'

They turned the corner to see the backs of Narissa and Ron walking the other way. McGonagall turned to Dumbledore and put a finger to her lips. He nodded and they waited for the pair to disappear from view.

Dumbledore did a few repetitive knocks on the door. A minute passed until they finally heard a faint 'You may enter'. They did as they were told and moved to face Snape at his desk. McGonagall shivered from the change of temperature. 'Sorry' he whispered. 'Your office, you may do as you like' she said.

'What can I do for you?' he asked groggily. Dumbledore sniffed the air around the younger wizard. 'I haven't been drinking Albus' Snape said sharply. 'I had thought not' Dumbledore replied. 'Are you still tired Severus?' McGonagall asked. 'A little' he admitted not looking up from his papers. He did feel a bit relieved for the small sleep he had earlier, but that wasn't enough to keep him from nodding off every minute or so. 'Has Horace checked over his notes?' he asked curiously. The elder wizard and witch looked at each other. He decided to go with the path of truthness. 'He didn't need to' he sighed.

Snape looked up from his paperwork. 'Why don't you sound happy Albus?' he asked through gritted teeth. 'Because it is bad news' McGonagall stated.

* * *

Izzy had immediately gone back to her dorm, only just narrowly missing a fuming Malfoy in the common room. She laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. _'Why am I in Slytherin?'_ she thought _'I don't belong in Slytherin'_ She rolled onto her side, facing the wall. _'I'm not a Slytherin type of person' _

She was caught up in her thoughts for a long time until there was a soft knock at the door. 'Go away' she muttered.

There was silence.

She started feel nervous, like someone was watching her.

She sat up quickly and looked over at the doorway. It was Remus.

She smiled. 'I would've left but I think Draco is waiting for me downstairs' he said, sitting on her bed.

'How did you find out?' she sighed. 'Or I guess more importantly, what did you hear?' He stared at her for a moment. 'Besides the fact that everyone was talking about it, Pansy is not a very good liar' he answered. She sighed. 'Pansy told me everything that Ron told her' he added, answering her second question. 'I felt like punching that blonde kid' he said. Izzy looked up. She could see the werewolf in him.

'But I knew that would only cause trouble' he sighed. 'Thank you' she whispered. 'For what?' he asked. 'For not creating a scene' she said. He put his hand on her knee. 'You must keep in mind that it was extremely hard to contain myself' he added. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She immediately blushed. What overcame her to do that? He was her professor. But he didn't seem bothered by it. In fact, he seemed happier.

She quickly changed the topic. 'What did I miss?' He thought for a moment. 'Not much' he finally said. 'I was too angry to actually concentrate' he admitted. 'I just wanted to see you'

This made her smile again. And suddenly she felt uncontrollable of her actions.

She leaned over a kissed him deeply. Instead of pushing her way like he should've, he grabbed her jaw gently and pulled her into him.

Passion began making its way into the kiss as he ran his other hand down her back. She started to moan which then snapped him back into reality. He broke off the kiss.

She looked like she'd seen a ghost. 'I'm sorry' she whispered. Now this made him uncontrollable. He needed her lips against his.

He pulled her back in and connected their lips again. She went willingly.

She grabbed a bunch of his shirt and pulled him down on top of her. He began to kiss her jaw, then her neck, then- 'Sorry to interrupt' a sarcastic voice said.

Remus immediately removed himself off of her and she sat up quickly. Pansy was standing by her own bed with a big smirk on her face. Remus went red. 'I just had to grab some stuff for a nice date with Professor Trelawney' she said. 'You can get back to it when you're ready' she added. She grabbed a few books and walked back to the doorway. 'Oh and make sure you use protection' she winked.

Izzy threw a book at her which hit her waist. Pansy picked up the book. 'Professor Flitwick wouldn't like to hear that you're chucking your charms book at your fellow students' she smiled. 'Go!' Izzy yelled laughing. She sat the book on the small desk and left the room laughing.

'I'm sorry' she said to Remus. His face was a little lighter, but still a pale shade of pink. 'She reminds me of your godfather' he said. Izzy started to laugh, then stopped and put her hand to his face. He was silent as she ran her fingers over his scars.

She then kissed him deeply once again. 'I really should be going' he whispered. 'Do you have to?' she whimpered. 'I have to go see Minerva' he said. 'She wishes to see me.' She looked desperate, like she had never been happier and didn't want it to end. 'I suppose I could give her time to get to the office' he gave in.

They moved back to their earlier position with him on top. She traced her fingers up and down his back as his tongue begged for entrance. She tortured him a bit then finally let him in to explore. She moaned as his hand caressed her bare skin around her waist.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. He groaned as she moved her hips. 'Iz' he whispered. 'Don't worry' she cut him off. 'I'm just playing.' She didn't know what to think when she felt something very hard move between her legs. She whimpered. 'Maybe we should stop' he whispered. She stared into his glowing green eyes. 'You're probably right' she sighed. But neither of them moved.

Remus gave a hard stare towards the door. He sighed 'She locked the door didn't she?' he raised an eyebrow. 'She probably thought we were gonna do more than we planned' she giggled.

He gave her a deep kiss, in which, she wrapped her arms around his neck. This felt right. SHE felt right. Kissing Draco was so different to kissing Remus.

Remus cared. Draco didn't.

And if this was Draco, he wouldn't recommend that they stop.

But she didn't want to stop.

She knew she wasn't ready for the real thing, but she was really having fun just playing.

'Remus' she whispered. He looked into her black eyes. 'I know I'm not ready' she admitted. 'Will you wait for me?' He frowned. 'I can't believe you would even ask me that' he said. She thought she was going to die at that moment. 'Of course I will wait' he whispered.

This was it. She had found her soul mate.

'I love you Remus' she whispered. 'I've loved you longer' he said.

She smiled then pulled him back in for another kiss. She started to move her hips in effort to tease him. She giggled when he groaned out of frustration. She could feel his hardness again.

He moved his mouth to her neck and began kiss softly and carefully. She moaned and began to pull his hair.

All of a sudden something was on top of them.

Remus jumped up and Izzy let out a muffled scream after she slapped her hand over her mouth.

She began laughing as Remus fell on the floor.

It was Paws, her cat.

She stared down at Remus who looked like he was recovering from a heart attack.

She couldn't help but shift her gaze just below his waist. Her jaw dropped as she saw the large bulge in his pants.

He picked up on her stare and went a bright red in his face.

She noticed that he noticed and then she too went a bright red.

An awkward silence hung in the air, but his bulginess was not going down. It seemed that the situation was turning him on even more.

'I should go' he said getting to his feet. 'You can't walk through the common room like that' she whispered. He realised she was right.

They had another round of awkward silence before Izzy spoke again. 'Come here' she whispered, chucking her legs over the side of the bed. 'Why?' he asked suspiciously. 'Just do it' she snapped. Maybe she did belong in Slytherin, she does have the temper.

He slowly walked until he was standing right in front of her.

She did something that she didn't think she'd ever do. She grabbed the lump.

Remus let out a squeak, but before he could say anything, she began to rub slowly, causing him to lose focus.

'Izzy' he moaned. She stopped for a second, then looked up into his eyes. 'I can fix the problem' she whispered. He began to protest, but she quickly undid his belt and dropped his pants.

Remus blushed when he realised the bulge was much more visible in his underwear. He went to protest again, but Izzy cut him off. 'I want to' she whispered.

Although he was still unsure, he let her continue. His reasoning; 1. He couldn't walk through the common room like this and 2. It was going to get to this stage eventually. Wasn't it?

She grabbed the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down below his knees.

She let out a little gasp. Did werewolves magically have larger ones?

He smirked at her reaction, but still blushed a little.

His mind wandered off to what Draco would do if he found out. Then another thought hit him. What if Snape found out?

He began to panic but that mood changed when he realised her mouth was connected with his manhood.

He let out a moan of pleasure as she slid up and down. He tried to be quiet. The last thing he needed was for her fellow Slytherins to hear him moaning and groaning in her dorm.

His hand went straight to her hair. Automatically he pulled out her hair tie and began pull lightly on it. How has she not done this before? Maybe she did it to Malfoy? But she seemed so shocked.

He looked down at her. She instantly made eye contact which caused him to groan. 'Iz' he panted. 'I'm gonna finish' he warned. But she kept going.

He felt himself get tense and silently pleaded she would remove her mouth. He did not want to force her to swallow it. But still she didn't moved. His breaths quickened and before he knew it, a shock of pleasure washed over him. He bit his lip to stop himself from yelling.

He removed his hand from her tangles. 'Spit it out' he whispered. 'I can't' she replied. His face paled. 'You?' she nodded. 'I hope it wasn't bad' she whispered. 'I've never done it before'

* * *

Remus entered Minerva's office as the door was left open. She was sitting at her desk. Albus sat in a chair in front of the desk and leaning against a cabinet….. was Snape. Remus felt himself go red. Please don't notice. Please don't notice.

'You look a bit red Remus' Minerva said worryingly. Remus didn't dare to look at the man whose daughter just went down on him.

'Oh um, I'm feeling a bit hot' he quickly said. 'I hope it's not the flu' Albus said. 'Oh, no, it's um, it's probably nothing' Remus stuttered. He quickly glanced at Snape.

He looked at extremely angry and upset, but still managed to give him a very suspicious icy cold stare.

Remus gulped. 'What did you need me for Minerva?' he asked quickly.

'I'm afraid it's about Narissa' she sighed.

He stopped breathing. Soon he would be laying on the ground as a floor rug once Snape was done with him. He prepared for the worst.

'Lily has decided to save Hermione and…' she drifted off. Remus looked puzzled. 'What I'm trying to say is that Lily will be passing away shortly'. Snape grimaced.

Remus suddenly forgot the experience he just had with the potion master's daughter. 'Why does anyone have to die?' he asked in shock.

Snape knocked over a vase in frustration. Noticing Minerva's look of disgust, he took out his wand and repaired it immediately.

Minerva broke out into the story while Remus stood there hanging on to every last word.

'So we were hoping you would keep an eye out for Narissa. Just regularly check up on her etc.' she said. _'That wouldn't be too hard'_ he thought. But then something hit him. 'Why me?' he asked. 'If you don't want to-' she began but he cut her off. 'No, I want to. It's just….. out of all the people. Why me?'

'Your relationship with her is strong' Albus said. 'I noticed that the night she found out about Lily'

'Maybe a little too strong' Snape muttered. Remus pretended to ignore it and tried to not go red all over again.

**A/N: So please remember to let me know what you think about the different writing style. Thanks xx**


	16. Chapter 15: A broken heart

Remus knew it was wrong to keep this from Izzy. But the others agreed that we would tell her that her mother just got worse, and nothing could help. But what about Hermione? Wouldn't it seem strange if Lily dies but Hermione doesn't?

Remus opened the door to the hospital wing.

Lily had visitors. Sirius and Izzy.

Remus began to blush as he remembered what happened in their last encounter.

'Hey Moony' Sirius greeted cheerfully. 'Padfoot' Remus said, slapping him on the back.

He made eye contact with his lover, whose face went a rosy colour.

'How are you Lily?' Remus asked. 'Feeling a bit crappy' she answered softly. 'But you look better' Izzy protested. Remus' heart almost broke. He doesn't want to keep this from her. 'Looks and feels are too different things' Lily said taking her hand. 'But it will be okay' she whispered. Izzy gave a little smile. Remus avoided eye contact to stop himself from crying.

'So how's your day been Moony?' Sirius asked. Remus blinked rapidly. 'Fine' he said. Sirius furrowed his eyebrows. 'So anyway, how's classes?' Lily asked Izzy, changing the subject. Did she know about them? If so, how? Did Izzy tell her?

'Um they are okay' she replied. 'Okay?' Remus questioned. 'But of course DADA is my favourite' she corrected, winking. 'Of course' Lily said, smiling slyly. 'What's going on?' Sirius asked.

Izzy went a pale pink in her cheeks as her mother began to laugh. 'You of all people don't know?' she asked him. 'Know what?' he asked seriously. Remus looked at his feet trying not to blush.

'Oh Merlin' Sirius said. 'You two?' he looked back and forth between them. Izzy nodded slightly. She winked at me, which gave the impression that her mother doesn't know everything. Of course it would be weird if she did.

* * *

Night fell and it was time to say goodbye, and not a normal goodbye as Izzy would think, but a goodbye forever. 'Come here' her mother whispered taking her into her arms. 'I love you very much' she said kissing Izzy's forehead. 'And I know that if anything happens to me, your father and Remus will take care of you' she choked. 'You're going to be fine mum' Izzy whispered.

'Goodbye my baby girl' she whispered. The trio were about to leave when Lily called Remus back. 'Promise me something' she whispered. 'Anything' he said immediately. 'Take care of her' a tear rolled down her cheek. 'I will' he promised. 'Thank you' she managed to get out. She motioned for him to lean down. He did as she asked and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Snape entered the room with Minerva and Dumbledore by his side. Lily gave Remus a smile and he left just in time for a tear to escape his eye.

Ron jumped up from Hermione's bed at the sight of the headmaster. 'Sir' he began. 'Take Hermione back to her dorm' Dumbledore told him. 'But she can barely walk' he protested. 'Then carry her Mr Weasley' Minerva said. 'She will feel better tonight' she added.

Ron didn't dare ask questions. He tucked one arm around Hermione's waist and the other under her legs. She let out a groan of pain. Madam Pomfrey came running in with two small vials. She passed one to Ron via his hand under her legs.

'This will make the pain go away' she told him. And with that, he left.

'And this…' she whispered. 'It will be painless' she chose to say instead. Snape grabbed Lily's hand and held it tight. 'Take care of her' Lily whispered. He nodded as tears began to fall.

Poppy gave the vial to Lily. 'When you are ready' she told her.

Lily looked straight at Dumbledore. 'Make sure she stays out of trouble' she ordered. His eyes were cloudy as he nodded. She then looked at Minerva. 'Be a mother to her, she is going to need another woman to talk to about problems she doesn't want to discuss with her father' she said. McGonagall had tears already on her cheeks. 'Okay' she whispered.

She looked at her husband. 'I love you Sev' she said with a smile. 'I love you too Lily' he whispered. He leaned over and gave her a long-lasting kiss. He didn't give a shit who was watching. Once they broke apart she popped the lid off the vial. 'Painless?' she double-checked. 'Painless' Poppy assured her. Snape got up onto the bed and cradled her in his arms. She gave him a weak smile then poured the potion down her throat.

She began to feel herself go limp. Snape felt it too and tightened his grip. She felt extremely tired. She slowly closed her eyes as she heard him cry. Her breathing started to slow and after a minute or two, it completely stopped. Minerva stood up and ran out crying. Poppy immediately followed her.

Snape began to add screams into his cries. 'NO!' he cried over and over again. Dumbledore sat there helpless as he watched the man he considered a son cry.

* * *

Remus began to feel sick. He knew deep down that she was gone. That Lily Snape had died.

Izzy sat on the couch in the common room. No one was around as they were all at dinner.

Remus sat beside her. Sirius laid down on the floor in front of the fire.

The room was silent.

That was until Minerva walked in with a tear-stained face.

Izzy jumped up.

'Sweetheart sit down' Minerva whispered. She did as she was told. Minerva kneeled down in front of Izzy and grabbed her hands. 'I'm so sorry' she sobbed. Izzy froze. 'There was nothing we could do' Minerva choked.

'She's dead?' Izzy asked quietly.

Minerva looked away unable to speak.

Izzy got up and walked over to sit beside Sirius. He took her into to his arms as they sat by the fire.

'She's really gone' she whispered into the fire. 'She'll never be truly gone Iz' Sirius said. He moved her so she was facing him. 'She will always be with you' he put his hand over her heart. 'In here' he whispered.

Minerva sat beside Remus, taking his hand into her own. 'Are you okay?' she whispered. He gave a small nod then looked over at Izzy. She looked back with tears in her eyes.

'We'll give you some time alone' Sirius said getting up. 'The other students will be back soon so I suggest that you have some space from here' Minerva said.

* * *

Dumbledore ducked as a flask came flying at his head. 'Severus stop!' he yelled. Snape turned on him with wide, red eyes. 'Why should I?!' he screamed. 'Because she wouldn't have wanted this!' he yelled back. Snape grabbed the desk and slammed his fist through it.

'_Everte Statum_' Dumbledore roared pointing his wand at Snape. Snape was immediately thrown backwards into a bookshelf.

Dumbledore raced towards him and grabbed his chin. 'Stop doing this to yourself' he ordered. Snape refused to say anything. He looked bewildered from the unexpected throw.

'For the sake of your daughter' Dumbledore said standing above him. 'Don't you dare tell me what to do with my daughter' Snape spat, getting to his feet. 'I can take care of her myself' he said pushing past Dumbledore.

'Then prove it to me' Dumbledore whispered. 'You have to remain sane for her Severus' he added.

Tears began to fall once more for Snape. Dumbledore took him into his arms and let himself fall to the ground. This time he held the man he considered a son while he cried.

* * *

Remus shut the door to his quarters behind himself and Narissa. She plopped down on his couch and stared into the empty fireplace. Without saying a word, Remus made sparks, which then turned into a warm blaze. He sat down beside her.

'Don't bother asking me if I'm okay' she whispered. 'Why would I ask a question that I already know the answer to?' he asked. She shrugged.

He pulled her over into his arms. 'What am I going to do?' she sobbed. 'You are going to make your mother proud' he answered. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. 'And how am I going to do that?' she asked. He thought for a minute and then brushed her hair out of her eyes. 'By being you' he whispered.

She leaned up and gave him a deep kiss. 'Thank you' she whispered. 'For what?' he asked. 'For being you' she chuckled. She immediately stopped laughing and stared back into the fire. 'She'd want you to be happy you know' he said. 'It just doesn't feel right' she admitted. He gave her a kiss on her head. 'Then do whatever you need to make it feel right' he whispered.

**A/N: sorry this was a bit short but I'll get stuck into getting some more done in the next few days. **

**Updates will be less frequent as I'll be going back to school soon and have many extra things planned. But I will try to do as much as I can whenever I can.**

**For future reference, when Snape finds out about Izzy and Remus... should he be accepting or extremely angry?**

**Please let me know what you think**** J **


End file.
